


Haikyuu!! Kinktober 2020 (ENG)

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Caring, Caught, Choking, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Competition, Crossdressing Kink, Crying After Sex, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Dressed Up, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Fuckbuddies, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hotel Sex, Invasion of Privacy, It's all smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, No Lube, No shame, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Platonic BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pre and Post Timeskip, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sharing, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Spoilers, Swearing, Switching, Tenderness, Threesome - F/F/F, Timeskip, Vibrators, Voyeurism, blindfold, blowjob, cheerleader outfit, degrading, handjob, just in case read them, maybe a bit ?, pls, sexual contest, thigh riding, you can read tags as triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: My contribution for the Kinktober 2020 with the Haikyuu!! fandom. Prompt list inside.Welcome to rarepairs hell ! Take a seat and enjoy your visit ! ;)(Yes, this is just smut. Shameless smut.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma/Semi Eita/Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (mentioned), Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru (mentioned), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Terushima Yuuji, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka (mentioned)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 847





	1. Atsumu/Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list by jbbuckybarnes on Tumblr !
> 
> 1\. Handjob
> 
> 2\. Eating Out
> 
> 3\. Thigh Riding
> 
> 4\. Choking/Spanking
> 
> 5\. Daddy Kink
> 
> 6\. Blindfolded
> 
> 7\. Blowjob
> 
> 8\. Voyeurism
> 
> 9\. Accidental Stimulation
> 
> 10\. Knife Kink
> 
> 11\. Restraints
> 
> 12\. Fingering
> 
> 13\. In Public
> 
> 14\. Sixty-nine
> 
> 15\. Size Difference
> 
> 16\. Toys
> 
> 17\. Begging
> 
> 18\. In the kitchen
> 
> 19\. Threesome
> 
> 20\. Edging
> 
> 21\. Phone Sex
> 
> 22\. In the shower/tub
> 
> 23\. First Time
> 
> 24\. BDSM/Rough sex
> 
> 25\. Caught masturbating
> 
> 26\. Overstimulation
> 
> 27\. Orgy
> 
> 28\. Praise Kink
> 
> 29\. Dirty Talk
> 
> 30\. Mutual masturbation
> 
> 31\. Dressed-up
> 
> oOo
> 
> Fandom : Haikyuu!!
> 
> Language : English, can be found in French on my profile.
> 
> Rating : Explicit/MA
> 
> Warnings : Consensual underage sex (most are aged-up!characters)
> 
> Categories : M/M, F/F, multi
> 
> Pairings : Rarepairs 
> 
> Characters : Akaashi Keiji, Aone Takanobu, Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara, Goshiki Tsutomu, Haiba Alisa, Haiba Lev, Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio, Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou, Miya Atsumu, Nishinoya Yuu, Oikawa Tooru, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi, Semi Eita, Sugawara Koushi, Suguru Daishou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko, Tendou Satori, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei, Yaku Morisuke, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko, Kuguri Naoyasu, Yahaba Shigeru, Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club.
> 
> Disclaimer : Soooo, it’s my first time writing smut/lemon and all. English isn’t my first language so it might contain some mistakes. At first, the basis consisted on a drabble per day until the 31th of October. Guess, this took longer than expected. BUT! the chapters are longer too. ^^  
> I hope that you’ll enjoy reading it !

The lockers room. Two teammates. Some stifled whines, sounds of wrinkled clothes. And then, the lewd cheer, the stress being relieved, the pressure falling.

“ _\- C’mon, Tobio… Ya can cum for me now._

_\- Then -ah- go faster, M-miya._

_\- Atsumu._

_\- Wh-what ?_

_\- I wanna hear ya callin’ my given name as ya come. I can’t stop wondering how it’d sound in yer pretty mouth while ya chase yer pleasure by fuckin’ my hand.”_

That was what push Kageyama off the edge. He came, feeling hot and dizzy, all over the other setter’s hand. Hearing the growls and moans of his name, as he previously asked, escaping his lover’s lips convinced Atsumu to keep stroking the black-haired man through his orgasm, making him oversensitive.

A tissue, a quick cleaning, some stolen glances later and they were both ready for the national Japan’s volleyball team practice.


	2. Tendou/Goshiki.

Tendou had left his counter to follow his favourite guest to one of the tables of his own chocolate shop. What a great idea to add some space where people could come and taste his creations. In his hands was a plate with different sweets, the best he could offer to his little Tsutomu. The young man had made all the trip to Paris just for him. It was his duty to please him.

The previous empty plate was pushed to the side, as Goshiki laughed from seeing his former teammate bring another one. Taking the seat in front him, Satori smiled. He watched as the dark-haired man devoured every single one of his chocolates. When he was about to eat the last one, the red-headed let his foot slide against the ankle of his visitor. The latter jumped slightly and blushed bright red.

He looked around to see if anyone had noticed them but no one seemed to care.

“ _\- Ten-tendou !”_

The aforementioned hummed, waiting for the end of the complaint. But when nothing came, he locked eyes with his interlocutor.

“ _\- Oh, my dear Tsutomu… You definitely don’t know how to eat properly. You’ve got plenty all over your fingers. Here, let me… help you.”_

Without stopping his under-table treat, he went to take the hand of the former captain of Shiratorizawa. Slowly, he put each of his digits one by one into his mouth and licked conscientiously the chocolate off of them. His tongue was swirling around the tips, sucking weakly, his mischievous pupils never leaving their twins.

When he had finished his task, he got up and announced that he was searching for the next set at the back of the shop. Goshiki and his still wet fingers followed him wordlessly.


	3. Bokuto/Yamaguchi.

Bokuto never thought that Freckles could be so… lewd. When Tsukki had actually talked to him about his best friend having a little interest in him, he didn’t think of _that_ kind of interest. To say Yamaguchi was a needy little slut was an understatement. The former captain of Fukurodani had to admit that seeing him rub himself against his thigh was so turning him on.

“ _-_ _You l_ _ook so good right now,_ _Tadashi… Does it feel good, baby ?_ he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

_\- Y-yes, so so good, Bo-Bokuto-san.”_

The moan added to the honorific almost made Koutarou reach a hand to help the panting mess above him. But he didn’t. He wanted to see him cum untouched. It was a sweet torture to feel the hard-on of the now captain of Karasuno pressed to one his erogenous zones. And judging by the smirk on the face of the latter, only centimeters away from his own, he knew pretty well what he was doing to him.

“ _\- Guess I’m not-_ _t_ _the only one that -oh, god- w_ _ill_ _come with-without hands on him.”_ the green-haired man managed to say between whines and gasps.

He was eyeing the bulge inside the shorts of his lover, pupils dilated in envy and face flushed. Bokuto’s mind flipped and he made the other man stay still thanks to a strong grip. The pinch server almost sobbed in desperation, missing the friction. Fortunately for him, the gray-headed was a very nice guy. He picked a pace, a fast one, moving Yamaguchi’s lower body with his hands and helped him come.

“ _\- O-oh, god, f-fuck, god, right here- Boku-Bokuto-san !_

_\- Shh, I got you, baby.”_

Koutarou watched, amazed, as the third year threw his head up, back arching and eyes rolling into his skull, staining his own underwear. It wasn't until Tadashi came down from his high, and pointed it out with a chuckle, that the older realized he was stroking himself.


	4. Tsukishima/Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : MAJOR MANGA SPOIL

They had lost to Kamemodai. They made it to the Quarter Final but with Hinata gone, they didn’t made it. It was punishment time.

Tsukishima wouldn’t call their activities as hate sex. Yes, he wasn’t romantically attracted to the tangerine, and he found him annoying and shit, but he didn’t actually hate him. It was one of his teammates after all. Nonetheless, he was going to pretend he did hating him tonight.

Ramming into the ginger, he could tell by how his hole tightened around him that he was close. The groans were a good hint too. Being in a doggy style position was going to help him do what he was thinking of. Picking his pace up, earning an appreciative whine in the process, he lifted his right hand and let it fall on the ass of Hinata. The latter yelped in pain and turned his head to shot the blond a nasty look. His mouth was already opening in an attempt to complain when the second spank came. Tears sprang at the corner of his eyes, Kei finding himself being turned on even more at their sight.

“ _\- Don’t you dare say a word. You better be the good boy you weren’t on the court back then.”_ he grunted, his voice lower than it ever was.

Shouyou complied, nodding. Seeing his lover this obedient, the dominant one wanted to see how far he could push him. Their position changed, the number 10 was now laying on his back, legs on his fellow first year’s shoulders. The teenager with glasses was pounding into him in a sharper angle, hitting his prostate with each one of his thrusts.

“ _\- More, Tsuki-Tsukishima. Please ! Just-just like that, yes ! Keep g- !”_

The words were cut off of the smaller one’s mouth as a hand circled his throat, blocking his breathing.

“ _\- I said : no word. You’re being so insolent lately. I bet you like when I squeeze your filthy throat that had welcomed my dick with such hunger not even ten minutes ago.”_

The ginger could only nod, his face warming up even more when the number 11 tightened his hold.

“ _\- Yeah, you love it, don’t you. I’m done pleasing you so you better come now and take care of me quickly.”_

This sentence did the job and Hinata cum, mouth hanging open as he was lacking for oxygen. The sight was beautiful. His cheeks were wet with tears and saliva, his eyes heavy lidded were thanking his tormentor. Which one didn’t expect to come as well just after that.


	5. Iwaizumi/Kenma.

“ _\- You want to be a good boy, don’t you kitten ?”_

Kenma only nodded, his eager eyes staring at Iwaizumi. The latter was sitting on the couch of their shared apartment, his legs apart. The black jeans that he was wearing made him look so good that the blond felt the urge to please him. His gray tank top didn’t help at all.

Gesturing for Kozume to kneel in front of him, Hajime undone his belt and opened his zip. The other flashed him a look of pure desire and came even closer.

“ _\- Then do what you’re supposed to._

_-_ _Yes, Daddy.”_ the younger answered, putting himself to work instantly.

The nickname added to the attention pushed the former ace of Seijoh to grunt. His fingers made their way through locks of bleached hair and he tugged on it. His lover responded with a moan of mixed pleasure and pain around his cock.

“ _\- Just like that baby, you’re doing so good for me.”_ the dominant praised, eyes fluttering shut and head thrown back on the edge of the sofa.

The ex-setter of Nekoma bobbed his head up and down his boyfriend’s length a few times more before he let it slip out of his mouth, licking his head’s tip in the process, and replaced his lips by his hand.

“ _\- Daddy feels good ? Thanks to me ?_ he asked, voice hoarse because of his previous activity.

_\- Yeah, Daddy never felt better. My baby really knows what he’s doing.”_

The words sent a shiver down the younger’s spine. To keep his other hand from wandering near his own aching hard-on, he went to play with Iwaizumi’s balls. His beloved Daddy bit his lip between his teeth. Not long after, a mouth was back on his dick. The gamer was running his tongue over the slit, sometimes swirling around the frenulum. The former ace started to buck his hips, pleasure building inside. His foot accidentally brushed against Kenma’s erection and the latter jumped slightly before grounding his lower body over Hajime’s sock, rocking back and forth. He also groaned, sending vibrations through the black-haired man’s penis. Pulling violently on the hair stuck between his long fingers, the older made the blond stand up, doing the same himself.

“ _-_ _Bedroom, now._ he ordered.

_\- Everything Daddy wants, Daddy shall receive.”_


	6. Kageyama/Yamaguchi.

Kageyama has had the brightest idea, for once. He knew that his boyfriend was very shy and after months of dating without going any further than some steamy kisses and wandering hands, they wanted both to do the thing, _the nasty_. But that wasn’t so simple, every time the setter tried to initiate something Yamaguchi turned him down from embarrassment. So Tobio decided to help him go over that.

Tightening the fabric around his freckled captain’s head, he asked if he could still see through it. He couldn’t.

“ _\- Great. I’m going to undress you now. If you want to stop, just say it. That’s fine._

_\- O-ok.”_

Tadashi released a shaky breath, nodding. First, the number 2 maneuvered to remove the other’s shirt. He could tell that his companion was quite uncomfortable. Evaluating the situation, he went to the conclusion that being always on the same level of nakedness would ease his lover’s mind. So he took his top off too. Taking the green-headed’s hand, he placed it on his chest. The head of Karasuno jumped a little and tried to take back his hand. Kageyama held it where it was and even start to move it softly over his skin. Gasping, his teammate let him do so and soon enough he was stroking his boyfriend by himself.

“ _-_ _Can I do it too ?”_ the dark-haired man pleaded quietly.

Tadashi gave his consent. Fingers grazed over his shoulders, down his abdomen and even over his nipples. To which his body responded for him, his back arching at the touch and a moan trapped in his throat.

“ _\- Do you like it ?”_

Only a hum answered to the question. Tobio moved away only to remove their pants, leaving them in underwear. He came back to the bed, straddling the captain’s thighs with his legs. Their two aroused lengths brushing together. He saw his boyfriend chewing on his bottom lip and went for a kiss to distract him. Eventually the kiss got heated, tongues meeting and saliva pouring. The leader started to roll his hips, making the submissive one whine. The latter’s hands shot upwards and he trailed his digits on the side of the setter’s legs, rubbing them with his palms.

“ _\- We’re gonna keep doing like that, okay ?_

_\- Okay. I’m fine with it._

_\- Good. I love you Tadashi._

_\- Love you too, Tobio.”_


	7. Konoha/Bokuto.

The brooms’ local was something to avoid after late practice at Fukurodani, every players knew that. It was the place where anyone would go to have a good time after a particularly rough training. Being the captain of the team, Bokuto had the priority on it. It only took the latter to be practicing his serves a little later than others for them to know what was happening. The surprise resided in who would join him in this narrow space.

Waiting for his teammate, whoever would it be, the gray-haired man was starting to feel restricted in his shorts. The door opened suddenly and someone hurried inside. The momentary light allowed his identity to be reveled. Another third year, skinny and slightly built, with greenish hair.

“ _\- I wouldn’t have bet on you, Konoha._ Koutarou giggled but quickly stop when the aforementioned drop on his knees, driving his pants and underwear down at the same time.

_\- Shut the fuck up, Ace. You’re not the only one stressed by the Nationals coming.”_

That was the only warning the owls’ leader had before a mouth wrapped around his cock already hard. He threw his head backwards, hitting the wall behind him. His hand came to play with the hair of the kneeling boy in front of him.

“ _\- Fuck...”_

Akinori hummed, putting his hands on the trembling thighs that he loved so much. There was no way in hell that he had let Akaashi take his place once again. A quick glance upwards assured him that Bokuto was enjoying the moment. Relaxing his maltreated throat, the number 7 took a deep breath before sliding his lips to the hairy pubis of his lover, accepting his whole length. The ace squealed before trying to pull the head back, scared that the teenager would choke. The green-headed allowed him to do so before impaling himself back on his crotch.

“ _-_ _God, Konoha… If you keep doing that I’m not gonna last._ the number one breathed, his other hand coming to his face in an attempt to cover his red cheeks.

_-_ _Look at me, Bokuto-san. Look what I’m doing to you.”_ the other commanded, blowing his air on the wet dick before him.

He waited for his captain to do as he said, licking the apparent veins of the hard-on to keep himself busy, before running his tongue on the slit. Their eyes met, Koutarou having to bite his lips at the sight. The jack of all trades bobbed his head, his eyes still locked with their twins. Soon, his hands glided to the bottom of his ace’s erection and to his balls. Hips remaining free, the latter started to buck his hips.

“ _\- Aki-Aki…_ he kept on rumbling, fucking his friend’s mouth.

_\- Hm, hm…_

_\- Fuck, I’m gonna… You need to-to stop… Plea-”_

His orgasm washed over the gray-headed, making him see stars. His legs almost gave up, as shaking as they were, and a strangled moan escaped his lips. His lover waited for him to calm down and when he was left with a heavy respiration, he swallowed all of his fluid, eyes never wavering away.

“ _-_ _You’re so lewd._ Bokuto joked, helping him to his feet.

 _-_ _But you love it.”_ Konoha answered without missing a beat.

He went for the door cuff, but fingers caught his wrists.

“ _\- Where do you think you’re going ?”_


	8. Kuroo/Lev.

Kuroo was supposed to lock the gym tonight, so he took his time under the shower. He started by rubbing his hair with shampoo. The feeling of the bubbles popping made him sigh. He could already sense the sweat leaving his skin. When he had finished, and his hair was rinsed, he took the shower gel and spread a generous amount on his washcloth. Scrubbing his neck, shoulders and torso, he felt his crotch beginning to wake up. He sighed once again, more from annoy than pleasure this time. He hissed when his gloved hand grazed over this part of his anatomy. Having an unwanted erection could happen to any healthy man, but he was in his school’s common showers. However, no one was here, so nobody would know, right ?

Right. So he started stroking himself slowly. He felt a little guilty when relief washed over him, but that was too good. He couldn’t stop. A grunt menaced to leave his lips so he brought his other hand over his mouth and bit his index.

Quickening his pace, he let his back hit the wall. The water was still running, cooling down by every second. Mist was forming from the contrast between his hot being and the tepid liquid. Tetsurou shut his eyes, head slightly banging the wall with each one of his movements.

He came, at some point, his voice betraying him by moaning. That was when he heard it. A muffled choke near the entrance.

His mind still a little foggy, he turned his gaze to the source of it.

Lev. Lev, with red cheeks and parted lips. Lev, with a bulge in his sweatpants. Lev, whose eyes couldn’t move from his captain’s body. The rooster head coughed, amused, catching his teammate’s attention. The tall young man met his eyes and the other could see lust, desire and curiosity shinning through them.

“ _-_ _You’re gonna stay here and watch or you’re planning on joining me and take what you want ?”_ the dark-haired teenager asked, his usual smirk taking place on his face.

He surely wasn’t prepared for the step his kouhai took forwards, still fully dressed.


	9. Terushima/Kenma.

Terushima loved his tiny gamer boyfriend. He liked how the boy would sit on his lap, a console in his hands, and his back pressed to his torso. It was always a pleasure for him to snitch his own hands inside the pockets of Kenma’s hoodie, hugging him tightly. They had a hard time with PDA at first, but now it was almost always an automatism. In every crowded place they attended, the light blond would hurry to sit on his knees and make himself comfortable. Tonight was the case, as they were in a college party Oikawa and Iwaizumi threw in their big apartment.

The former captain of Johzenji was in the middle of a conversation with the owners of the place and some others, making his fingers glide over Kozume’s stomach through the fabric of the inside of his pocket. The boy shifted, his back pressing harder against Yuuji’s chest. Understanding that he was asking him to lay complete against the couch’s back, the latter let him do so. But that wasn’t what he meant, guessing by how he kept wriggling.

“ _\- You’re okay, Kenma ?_ Daichi asked from his sit across of the couple. _You’re a bit red.”_

Leaning forward to take a look at his lover’s face, Terushima tighten his grip on his waist. It was true, his little kitten was blushing, his breathing uneven, and his hands couldn’t hold his DS properly anymore as they shook. A quick glance confirmed to the pierced man that he had lost his game. They locked eyes and the taller one saw how dilated the other’s pupils were. Hurrying to stand up, he excused them both to their friends, saying that they were going to search for some water.

Instead, they ended up in the bathroom.

“ _\- What is it, Kitten ?_ the spike-haired one smoothly asked, grinning.

_\- I-I…_

_\- Come on, cat got your tongue ?”_

He couldn’t help but tease as he watched Kenma’s ears turn red too. The smaller was biting his bottom lip, eyes never meeting his boyfriend’s ones.

“ _\- I… I liked what you did with your fingers.”_ he confessed, head hanging down.

The other blond was slightly surprised, clearly not waiting for this answer. He quickly caught a hold of himself though, his grin turning mischievous. Slowly, he came closer to Kozume. With a finger under his chin, he tilted his head up again. His other hand found its way back to the blessed pocket.

“ _\- Oya ? Is that so ?_ he hummed, his face only centimeters away from the other boy’s one.

_\- Yuuji… We’re-we’re at a part-”_ the former setter of Nekoma tried to plead before a mouth crashed on his.

A whole body pressed against his own, maintaining him in place. He heard the sound of a lock and opened his eyes to see Terushima’s hand recoiling from the door’s handle.

“ _\- See, nobody’s gonna come in now. Not that you’re too reluctant to do anything, huh.”_

He was right, of course. In that position he could perfectly feel Kenma’s aroused crotch brushing against his inner thigh. Furthermore, the bleach blond couldn’t deny the gasps escaping his lips with every stroke of his lover’s digits.


	10. Akaashi/Semi.

Semi wouldn’t have described Akaashi as someone who might like danger. He seemed to be the kind of person that always cross the road when the traffic allowed it, always put on a pullover in winter, always message his mom when he was outside, and over the top of all of that, he seemed to enjoy vanilla sex. And that was exactly why he was surprised to discover one of his boyfriend’s kinks.

“ _\- You’re sure ? Don’t feel obliged to do this.”_ the pretty setter reminded him as he was cleaning the blade.

Knife play. Akaashi Keiji, eighteen years old, setter and captain of Fukurodani’s volleyball team, always so calm and collected… Never judge a book by its cover, as they said.

“ _\- I’m fine, Keiji. I would_ _be_ _l_ _ying_ _if I sa_ _id_ _I’m not curious_ _to see_ _how it goes.”_ Eita chuckled, admiring the scene from the bed.

The other didn’t respond, but the soft smile tugging on his lips did it for him. Soon enough, he joined the ash blond. The latter was staring straight in his eyes, taking the time to appreciate the darkness that submerged them. Oh, he liked so much when his lover was letting his primitive instincts take the lead of his actions. The dark-haired boy settled his knees on each side of Semi’s legs, his hands grazing over his neck and shoulders. The older gulped because the other setter looked almost feral.

They kissed. Somewhat softly at the beginning, but as Akaashi gained confidence, it grew heated and sloppy.

Eita almost didn’t notice when the first cut came, the knife only grazing over his thigh’s skin.

“ _\- Is th_ _is_ _okay ?_ Keiji breathed, breaking away slightly.

_\- Ye-yeah. Keep going.”_

Clothes flew in the room and they both enjoyed the contact of their naked bodies. Catching sight of his now severely cut leg, the former setter of Shiratorizawa saw that it wasn’t bleeding so much. However, he didn’t have time to complain as he boyfriend straddled him again. Their aching lengths brushed together, making them both hiss. With his free hand, Akaashi held them, starting to pump slowly. They shared a kiss again, interspersed by grunts and moans. The younger quickened his pace, bringing the blade over Semi’s ribs. He was so concentrated in not hurting his lover, it was endearing.

“ _-_ _Please, Keiji, please…”_ Eita whined, even if he didn’t know what he was pleading for.

The player of the owls went faster, adjusting his pressure on both of their cocks. But it wasn’t enough, the other realized rapidly. He was craving for the knife to cut his flesh, more, deeper, longer. He was starting to like the stinging pain and how it increased his pleasure.

“ _\- C-Can you… God, ‘Kaashi ! Do that again !”_

As always, he didn’t need to express his feelings. The pretty boy torturing him could see right through his soul, as observant as he was. He was cutting deeper into his companion’s other thigh.

“ _\- You’re bleeding a lot, Semi-san. Are you-_

_\- Oh my god, Keiji ! Yes, I am ! Please, just-just don’t stop. I’m almost-…_

_\- Me too.”_

Once he was certain that the older was perfectly fine, Akaashi lost himself in the moment. His left hand was making travel the blade up and down the skin, drawing dark red patterns. His right hand, on the other away, was squeezing around their leaking crotches. Their pre-cum made it slide a lot easier. The blond left a hand to the other’s nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and index. The reaction was immediate. He moaned loudly and his back arched. Eita kept on mistreating it, hanging his head down to reach the other one with his mouth. The first lick made Keiji sob. The latter switched his hands’ work, going for the right thigh with the knife.

“ _\- Semi-san, I can’t, I-I can’t take it anymore… Please, please, please, Semi-san… Ah !”_

The aforementioned was now fully sucking on the pink button. He knew his boyfriend was close because he was begging. Just the fact that he was vocal was a good indicator. His own orgasm wasn’t far, the wounds on his legs and ribs turning him on even more. He forced himself to keep working on both nipples, sometimes tugging on it a little too much because of his own reactions. But the captain didn’t seem to care, quite enjoying it. His heart was beating fast under the former number ten’s palm. He came with a shout of his given name, his whole body quivering. The spasms of his hand, added to the deeper cut than every other one before, brought Eita beyond the edge too. His groans were muffled by the other’s chest still against his mouth as he stimulated him through his climax.

After several minutes, they both came down from their highs. Akaashi glanced over the bloody mess he had provoked and apologized profusely to his lover.

“ _\- Don’t._ Semi panted. _Honestly, that was the most exciting thing I_ _ever_ _did.”_

The reserved look on the dark-haired man’s face was still saying “sorry”, but his eyes… Oh god, his eyes had flames in them.


	11. Kageyama/Tsukishima.

They were both dominant, like none of them would dare to let the other take control of things. Ever. In bed, it was even worst until Tsukishima finally let go. But tonight, he didn’t plan to. When the time would come, he would make the king bend his knee to the ground. And for that, he needed some accessories.

“ _-_ _What’s that for ?”_ Kageyama asked, half-way through undressing.

By chance, his shirt was off so it wouldn’t be a problem. Coming closer to him, the blond lift up the object.

“ _\- Handcuffs._

_\- For you ?_ the dark-haired man suggested, his left eyebrow rising.

_\- You wish._ he scoffed, already wrapping one of them around the other’s wrist.

_\- Oi, Tsukishima !”_

With a rapid motion, he managed to push the resisting Alders’ player on the bed. He climbed over him and passed the handcuff between the head’s bed’s bars. The second wrist was quickly trapped. Tobio didn’t seem very happy with how things had turned. He was scowling, the frown between his eyebrows increasing.

“ _\- Look at you, all at my mercy. And there’s nothing you can do about it, really a shame, king._ Kei laughed, smirking.

_\- Let me go._

_\- Hm, no. I’m gonna teach you how to let go, though. You’re gonna be begging by the end of it, king.”_

His voice was so low it actually made Kageyama shiver. All he could do was watch as his lover fully undressed him and then himself. He couldn’t deny that the situation was exciting him. His crotch was standing fiercely in the air.

“ _\- Seems like you like it already._ the free one teased, straddling the boy’s thighs.

_\- Shut up and kiss me.”_

The blond bent over but went for the other’s exposed neck. He left opened mouth kisses all along it, switching occasionally with licks and bites. The setter let his head roll back, offering an easier access to his sensitive skin. His face was hiding in the inside of his elbow, propped up by the handcuffs. He couldn’t resist and rolled his hips in an attempt to have more friction on his aching length. He succeeded, his member sliding against the Frogs’ player’s. The latter played the game too, grounding his hips at the same pace.

“ _-_ _Tsuki-Tsukishima…_ the restrained one snarled, gritting his teeth.

_-_ _Hm ?_ the other hummed, making his way to one nipple.

_\- Ah !”_

Kei allowed his lover to fully arch his back before bringing back his mouth on the pink button. One of his hands came to stroke both his and the other’s dick. He pumped fast, not letting his partner rest. He listened closely to all the noises Tobio made, from the grunts to the moans, passing by the whispers of his name. He moved slightly, parting the older’s legs with his own. He settled between his thighs, meeting no resistance. He glanced up to the setter’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips letting pants escape and his eyes were half-open. He was breathing harshly against his arm. With his free hand, the blond tilted his chin in his direction, leaving his nipples in order to kiss him. Once again, the dark-haired man didn’t fight back, allowing Tsukishima to explore his mouth with his tongue. He whimpered between their lips, the sound muffled by the other’s mouth. Backing away slightly, the latter brought two fingers up. Encouraging his boyfriend to take them in his mouth, he was still surprised when he immediately accepted. Kageyama was sucking them slowly, eyes locked on the blond’s ones. The hand around their cocks shuddered and the restrained boy smirked around the digits. Quickly, the middle blocker slid them to the other’s entrance. He sensed him stiffed and, even if he could sometimes be a complete asshole, he came to kiss him again, distracting him from what would happen next.

The first knuckle pushed the air outside Tobio’s lungs. His hands were balled into fists as he bit hard on his lip to prevent a sob from betraying him. Kei stilled, watching intensively. He waited a little before asking if everything was fine. His lover only responded with a hoarse _“move”_. So he did as he said. Attacking the other nipple with his tongue, he started to push with his index. The hole was clenching around him, but as his thrusts became more dexterous, his boyfriend’s hips came to meet his hand half-way. It was time for the second finger.

The stretch was quite painful but went away quicker than the first one. By the time Tsukishima added a third digit, Kageyama was moaning loudly, tears at the corners of his eyes. And then, his prostate was hit.

“ _\- F-fuck ! Again, do that-do that again !_

_\- Like that ?_ the blond asked, folding his fingers once again.

_\- Yes !”_

Both of his hands’ pace was quickening, helped by the sweat and pre-cum leaking all over. The setter was sobbing loudly, senseless words spilling out of his mouth.

“ _\- Plea-please ! I want you inside me now, Kei ! Please, p-please…_

_\- Told you you were gonna beg before we’d been finished.”_


	12. Akaashi/Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was having a hard time not staring at Akaashi’s long fingers holding his glass of vodka. From his seat across the table, he had a great view. The dark-haired man was looking for Bokuto on the dance floor, his body half-turned in this direction. His elbow was lazily posed against the table, his hand making slow round with his glass. A sudden kick under the table made the Seijoh’s former ace jump out of skin. He glanced at Oikawa who was next to him, cursing him in his mind.

“ _\- Hey, Mister Pretty Boy, got someone in your life lately ?”_

It was Hajime who hit his friend this time. Keiji’s eyes were going back and forth between the two men, his eyebrows slightly frowned.

“ _\- No ?_ he answered, not quite sure.

_\- Then you won’t be against getting laid tonight, right ? ‘Cause I know someone… Aouch, mean Iwa-chan ! Mean !”_

The nicknamed “Iwa-chan” took his head in his hands, sighing heavily. He didn’t dare to look up at his living fantasy, but an embarrassed cough got his attention.

“ _\- I’m… I’m going to the bathroom. See you, huh, soon ?_ the beautiful university student excused himself, already walking away.

_\- Great ! See what you did Trashykawa !?”_

Iwaizumi was expecting some apologies, maybe a sheepish look or a guilty face. What he did get on the other hand was two bored eyes looking at him like he was some stupid kindergarten kid.

“ _\- You’re dumb or you’re doing this on purpose ?_

_\- Excuse you-_

_\- That was a fucking invitation so get your ass up and go fuck him harshly against a cabin’s door.”_

Before he knew it, the black-headed was kicked out of his chair and in the direction of the men’s bathroom. When he opened the door, he was welcomed with the sight of Akaashi leaning his back against one of the sinks. He seemed to be waiting patiently. He tilted his head up, glaring at the new arrival. His piercing eyes were darker than usual, his face serious. Looking him up and down, Hajime realized that his phalanges were turning white from his grip on the ivory.

“ _-_ _I thought you’ll never come._ he whispered, finally approaching the other.

_-_ _I-I… I don’t…_ Iwaizumi stuttered, looking anywhere but not the man before him.

_\- I saw you glaring at my fingers. Do you want them ?”_

The younger’s voice was so husky, his hot breath grazing over his face with the smell of alcohol. The older caught a hold of himself and turned to study his friend. Wrong idea. He lost himself in that dark blue ocean which was screaming _“I want you, here_ _and_ _right now”_. He felt himself nodding, without his allowance. The motion seemed to flip something in the mind of the former setter because the next thing Hajime knew, his back was pressed against the closed door of the nearest toilets’ cabin, a tongue slipping inside of his mouth and sliding on its roof. He whined in the kiss, feeling Keiji’s body press against his own with an eager hunger. His so desired fingers made their way on his abs, over his waist, everywhere… But not at the exact place he wanted them to be.

“ _\- Please, Keiji, please…_ he begged, his head falling on the aforementioned’s shoulder.

_\- I know, Iwaizumi-san, shhh...”_

The older almost let out a sob when a hand undid his belt and slid his pants and boxer down. An index and an annular presented themselves in front of his mouth and he took them inside happily. He sucked on them, wetting the digits profusely with his saliva. Akaashi’s other hand was working on his painfully hard manhood, helped by the liquid already leaking on it. Iwaizumi rose his hand to the other’s hip to steady himself, whimpers leaving his occupied lips. The handsome man was licking his throat, kissing below his ear and grunted when fingers grabbed his own erection over his tight jeans. Before the smaller could get him all worked up, he retracted his fingers from the wet hole to go to another one. His lover tensed up slightly, apprehending the stretch. But the digits pushed almost playfully against his ring of flesh, massaging it. He groaned, his head falling back against the door. Keiji didn’t lose anytime and captured his lips in a heated kiss, distracting him when the first knuckle intruded his entrance without meeting any resistance.

“ _\- Oh dear god…”_

The mistreated one was gripping the other’s shirt, their lips still close but not touching anymore. He was being closely watched, studied. The finger was moving slowly inside him, pushing in and out, circling softly. The second digit came not long after, making Hajime pant loudly. The former setter was so concentrated in giving him pleasure that he wasn’t paying any attention to his own cock.

“ _\- Wa-wait…_ Iwa managed to say as the third finger came in and stilled immediately after his words. _And you…?_

_\- We’ll see after._ Akaashi responded quietly.

_\- After whaaaaAh !”_

Did his prostate just get hit ? Yes. Did he saw stars ? Yes. Did he want the skilled man to do it again ? Oh, hell yes.

So he did. The fingers were pounding into him at a fast pace, grazing over his sensitive gland with each of their thrusts. Soon enough, he was reduced to a moaning mess, sobs occasionally escaping his mouth. The hand was still pumping him, quicker than before, and the mouth was back on his neck.

Someone opened the door to the room but Keiji didn’t stop. He bit the skin hard, almost daring him to make a sound. Two voices came to their ears : Bokuto and Kuroo. Lost in his growing pleasure, Iwaizumi couldn’t understand what they were saying, but he clearly heard the name of his partner being said.

He was doing his best to keep quiet, burying his face in the crook of the neck in front of him. A strangled moan still felt out of his mouth when he came with a final thrust and stroke of Akaashi’s fingers. Or he thought it was. The man was going on, stimulating him through his orgasm.

“ _-_ _Did you hear that, bro ?_ Kuroo giggled, his signature smirk showing in his voice.

_-_ _Looks like someone is having a good time…_ his friend added, grinning as well.

_\- I think we found Akaashi, let’s go._

_\- What !? ‘Kaashi !”_

The two men in the cabin were trying to catch their breaths, all sweaty and covered in cum. They chuckled weakly, hearing the protests and questions of the gray-haired man and the rooster head’s laugh.

“ _\- Soooo… Where were we ?”_


	13. Kyoutani/Kenma.

Kyoutani wanted to be a good boyfriend, organizing a small date and all. And he knew that the gamer boy didn’t like the crowded places and the loud noises, so he opted for a not very well-known movie at the theater. What he didn’t think about was that the film would be so boring.

Sighing for the hundredth time in thirty minutes, the Seijoh’s student scanned the room with his eyes. Besides from Kenma and him, they were only five. Two old ladies in the middle and a middle-aged man at the very front. The couple was sitting at the last row, far from the others. On the screen, some historical documentary was playing. Kentarou didn’t even know what it was about, but guessing by the look of it, he would say it was something about the World War Two. He was stopped in his meticulous observation of his own nails when a hand slid against his thigh. Glancing from the corner of his eyes at the bleached blond next to him, he found him with a very innocent look on his face.

“ _\- What ?_ he whispered without even looking at him.

_\- What are you doing ?_ Kyoutani answered in the same tone.

_\- Spicing things up a little.”_ the Nekoma’s setter replied, his fingers stroking lazily the naked skin at the hem of the short-haired boy’s shorts.

The latter tensed up, his own fingers gripping armrests of his seat. His eyes came back to the screen were some women were working in a factory.

“ _-_ _Cat got your tongue ?_ Kozume joked, leaning towards him.

_-_ _Wanna give yours to the dog ?”_ the other finally played along before grabbing the collar of the long-haired boy and bringing him down for a kiss.

The long fingers sped towards his crotch as teeth bit on Kentarou’s bottom lip. He grunted, cupping his lover’s jaw with his free hand. Kenma licked the pain away, smirking.

“ _\- We don’t want anybody to notice us, don’t we ?_ the gamer playfully said, moving his hand up and down over the bulge in the other boy’s cloth.

_-_ _Keep me silent then.”_ he teased, his own hand inviting itself under the hoodie of the gamer.

It grazed over the soft skin, directly coming to mistreat a nipple. The cats’ player’s eyelids fluttered shut, as he pressed his lips hard together. He tried to concentrate on his task, undoing his boyfriend’s belt and zip. A mouth was pressed to his neck and when he actually started to pump the now free member, he was bitten strongly. He moaned, not loud enough to cover the sound of the movie but still. He quickened his pace, earning a soft whine right to his ear in the process. The man in front of them shifted in his seat, but that didn’t bother both of the boys in their activities. They were too far gone.

“ _-_ _The toilets ?_ Mad dog grunted lowly, still rubbing the sensitive skin with his fingers.

_-_ _Please.”_ Kozume urged, already standing up.


	14. Terushima/Semi.

Semi straddled his boyfriend’s torso, facing the man’s hard member still tuck in his boxer. Terushima was slowly slipping out of sleep, grunting and shifting on the sheets. The air suddenly grazing over his crotch made the blond hiss. His hands reached up and landed on the other’s thighs.

“ _\- Semi ? What are you do-hmmm...”_

The protest died quickly as a mouth circled his manhood. Yuuji threw his head back on the pillows, sighing heavily. If he had known that telling his lover his fantasy of receiving a blowjob just after his awakening would have brought him here, he would have said it well before yesterday.

He repressed a moan when the latter’s tongue swirled around his tip. His cock was twitching every time the ash blond took him a centimeter more than the previous pump. His hands stroked the back of his boyfriend’s legs, making their way to his ass. Passing below the fabric of his underwear, Terushima squeezed his buttocks. Semi was down to his pubis now, groaning around his dick.

“ _\- Oh fuck...”_

The blond started to lift his hips up and down, fucking the wet mouth. The former player of Shiratorizawa let him do so, too distracted by the thumb which ventured near his anus. Eager to return the favor, the other undressed the man above him, which moved his legs one by one to help. Grabbing them by the front, Yuuji brought his lover’s lower body to his face. Without wasting time, he slid out his pierced tongue, licking the pink ring in front of him. A very hoarse sound escaped from Eita’s throat, resonating through the blond’s dick. The former player of Johzenji was still moving his hips, turned on by the pre-cum that he felt flowing on his stomach. The ash blond caught a hold of himself, putting his tongue back at work. Every time that Teru’s cock was almost out of his mouth, he licked the slit. The sensation of the wet appendix on his aperture was driving him crazy very fast. To add to his torment, a finger slipped inside him. His back arched on its own, a low growl leaving his lips. Yuuji took advantage of his position to actually wrap his mouth around Semi’s hard-on.

“ _-_ _Yuu..._ he whined, his head giving up his task and falling on the aforementioned’s thigh.

_-_ _Please don’t stop now…”_ the other begged, already missing the friction.

It was hard for him, but Eita complied. Tears were flowing on his cheeks, the result of being overstimulated and the lack of air. His pleasure was building up quickly and he could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t far either. He now had two fingers buried deep inside him, grazing over his prostate with each thrusts. The little ball of metal sliding against his slit and frenulum brought stars to his vision. Both them didn’t realized when the other came, too lost in their own orgasm.

Semi collapsed on Terushima’s lap, breathing loudly. His lover retracted his fingers, making him grunt.

“ _\- Thanks honey._ he said, kissing the exhausted man on his lower back before spanking him gently.

_\- Any time, love you.”_ the ash blond answered, drifting back to sleep immediately after.


	15. Aone/Hinata.

Hinata was small, that was a fact. But he wasn’t made of sugar. He wouldn’t break into pieces, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to understand that. Aone was reluctant to even touch him, always so scared about hurting him inadvertently. Shouyou was expecting to go into things more… intimate, after six months of just kissing. So, one night, he decided to take the lead.

They were in Takanobu’s room, his parents weren’t home. The tall boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes locked on his phone’s screen. The ginger was watching him intently, detailing his calm face. Slowly, he made his way behind the other’s back, sliding his legs on each side of the big body in front of him. He circled the white-headed’s waist with his tiny arms and rest his head against his scapula.

“ _\- What are you doing ?_ the older whispered softly.

_\- You know… I was thinking that maybe even if you’re scared of touching me, I could still touch you on my own… If you want.”_

Hinata listened carefully to the startle in his boyfriend’s breath and to the quickening pace his heart was beating at.

“ _\- Shouyou…_

_\- Just once. I want to try, please...”_

He kept his own voice gentle and calming when Aone’s one was unsteady and shaking slightly. He waited again for any protest or compromises, but nothing came. Taking his chance, the small player shifted to be kneeling behind his lover’s back. His mouth was just at the good height for him to kiss the desired neck and shoulders. He started slowly, analyzing every reaction of the other. He could tell that the Date Tech’s player was enjoying the moment, even if he was tense.

“ _\- Can we… Can we take things slowly ?”_

The ginger almost missed the words as his own heart was pounding fast into his ears.

“ _\- Yeah, sure._ he replied, his hand stroking the arm of the other boy.

_\- Okay...”_

Shouyou stood up suddenly and went to sit on Takanobu’s lap, facing him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long minute and simultaneously went to capture the other's lips. The kiss started like all their previous ones, slow and innocent, but the Karasuno’s decoy decided to spice it up a little bit. His hands found their way to his boyfriend’s hair, tugging on it strongly. The latter had no choice than to let his head fall backwards and he growled at the sensation that it gave him. His own fingers rose quickly to the small teenager’s hips in an attempt to steady himself.

His neck was being attacked once again by eager lips and tongue and teeth. Far away a door closed and both of the boys froze.

“ _\- Well, that was a short but great making out session.”_ Hinata said as they could hear Aone’s mother calling them downstairs.

All he received as a response was a quick nod and a shy but happy smile.


	16. Oikawa/Sugawara.

When he got home, it was to a buzzing sound coming from the bedroom. Slipping out of his shoes and taking his coat off, he silently walked to the room. The door was half-open, but the shutters were closed. Oikawa peeked inside, a smirk on his face.

“ _\- My, my, my… What do we have here ? You were missing me this much huh ?_ he teased, making his way to the bed he shared with his lover.

_\- Hmmm yes, come here.”_ Sugawara panted, eyes half-lidded and cheeks pink.

Tooru didn’t wait before falling to the mattress, next to the gray-haired man. He stroked his jaw, bending down to place a soft kiss on his lips. However, Koushi was not in the mood. His hand left the vibrator he was using on himself to grab the back of the other’s neck. His tongue slid on the bottom lip of his boyfriend who allowed him to explore his mouth. Karasuno’s former setter moaned loudly in the kiss when he felt the toy suddenly moving in and out of him. Oikawa smirked again, his fingers playing with the turquoise device. He looked down to Suga’s body, visually appreciating it. The man’s crotch was twitching, leaking profusely on his own stomach.

“ _\- For how long were you doing this to yourself ?_ the Seijoh ex-player asked between the kisses he was planting on the randy teacher.

_\- Fifteen minutes ? Don’t know. I was-I was waiting for you…_

_\- Awww, you wanted me to play with your body ? That’s so sweet of you to think about me._

_\- Tooru please…_

_\- What ? Speak with your words honey, tell me what you want ?”_

The gray averted his look, feeling quite shy under the piercing eyes of the great Oikawa Tooru. A deeper thrust jolted him, obligating him to grip the sheets. His legs began to shake as his lover recommenced his action. The hand that supported the brown-haired man’s head up came to the other’s chest, playing with a nipple. He was laying on his elbow now, slightly covering Koushi and sucking on his neck’s sensitive skin.

“ _\- Yeah like that !_

_\- Everything you want baby, just ask for it.”_

Oikawa was watching Suga’s shivers, listening to his gasps and whines. If they were decreasing, he was going at a sharper angle and a faster pace, if they were increasing dangerously, he slowed down and avoid hitting his prostate.

“ _-_ _No, no, no, don’t stop !_ his lover practically cried.

_\- Then tell me. What do you need right now ?_

_\- I-I need to come, please Tooru. Please made me cum !”_

The toy was soaked with sweat and lube, it was nearly slipping out of the boy’s hand. But he held onto it, digging it constantly back against Koushi’s prostate with an impressive precision. The latter was almost shouting his pleasure, to their neighbors’ dislike. The vibrations were echoing in his whole spine, and when he finally came his vision went white.

Oikawa fondled his boyfriend’s sweaty hair, letting him rest from his orgasm.

“ _\- Water ?_ he kindly asked, watching him carefully. _Your throat must be dry from screaming so much._

_\- Oh shut up.”_ Sugawara laughed weakly, but nodded anyway.


	17. Oikawa/Semi.

Semi needed some relief. Shiratorizawa would not go to nationals, for once. He needed someone who would understand his state of mind and would not hesitate to push him in his entrenchments, someone who would make his body aches in the right way, someone who would make him…

“ _\- Beg. Beg if you want it.”_

Oikawa looked down at him, at his naked body, tied up in red ropes and vulnerable.

“ _\- Oh right, you can’t with that big ball in your filthy mouth. Should I take it off ?”_ the Seijoh’s captain teased, his fingers grazing over the pale skin of his bare shoulders.

Eita tried to make some noises, to nod but the restraints didn’t allow him to. He couldn’t see Tooru anymore, as the boy had walked behind him. The touch was gone and he was left alone. A blindfold suddenly covered his eyes, depraving him from another sense. Saliva was drooling from his chin to the floor, and he hadn’t been touched yet.

“ _\- I know why you’re coming to me. Because I should know how you feel after loosing against these wingless crows, right ?”_

The ash blond made a denying noise from the back of his throat, but it was cut off by a hand wrapping around his neck and squeezing slightly.

“ _\- Don’t lie to me. You don’t want to piss me off, do you ? You have no idea of what I could do to you right now. Or what I could not do… For example, I could let you here, like that, without touching you. I could jerk off and make you watch, unable to do anything besides hearing. I could moan your name…”_

Oikawa’s mouth was running over Semi’s jaw, his neck, his ear. It was driving him crazy and all the pretty setter was saying didn’t help him at all. He could feel his painful hard-on twitching and asking to be touch. At that precise moment, a hand stroked his inner thigh, making him shiver. A whimper left his obstructed lips, the gag ball being a torture. Fortunately, it was removed by the other boy.

“ _\- Tell me Semi. Say what you want._ the latter ordered with a low but firm voice.

_\- I-I want you. All of you. Your hands on me, your mouth, your-your…_

_\- My ?_

_\- Your dick. Inside me. Please, please Oikawa…”_

There was a moment of silent, nobody moved. Then, the blindfold was removed too. But, on the other hand, the gag was put on place again. Eita complied, nonetheless confused. He searched for a hint of something in Tooru’s eyes, but the boy didn’t let anything slip. He took two steps backwards, admiring the sight. After another moment of silence, the brown-headed began to strip down his clothes. The whines left the ash blond’s mouth against his will.

“ _\- You finally understood. That wasn’t any meaningless words. Watch me, Semi. And if I’m satisfied with your behavior, then maybe, I’m gonna do something for what’s leaking between your legs.”_

So the Shiratorizawa’s setter watched. He watched as Oikawa took a seat just in front of him, half naked. He watched as the boy started to stroke himself, eyes fluttering shut and head thrown back. He listened to every whines, growls, every gasp that left his parted lips. He observed the flick of his wrist, his pace quickening, his chest heaving with every movement. His own whole body was tensed, seeking for friction, but he didn’t made a sound and stayed still. At some point, Tooru asked him to crawl to him and, with difficulties, he obeyed. He was between his legs, eyes riveted on the Seijoh’s setter face. His eyebrows were knotted in an expression of pleasure. Semi kept staring at him, amazed, until the boy’s toes curled and he moaned the other’s name repeatedly as he reached his climax. His semen squirted all over the ash blond’s face, warm and sticky. Oikawa took some time to climb down from his high, panting heavily. He steadied himself with a hand placed on his detainee’s shoulder. Soon, he released him from the gag ball again and waited for him to talk.

“ _-_ _I’ve been good, please…_ Eita whispered, not bothered by the fluid flowing down his cheeks and torso.

_-_ _You’re not really convincing for someone who craves a physical interaction._ the brown-haired boy commented, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

_\- Please Oikawa, please. I did anything you wanted, I’ll do it again, please do something !_

_-_ _Hm._ the aforementioned wondered for a bit, then he stood up. _If you say so, I’m gonna make some tea and you’re gonna stay here and think of a proper way to ask for favors._

_\- No, come back ! Please, I’m sorry if I offended you, I won’t do it again ! Oikawa, no, don’t leave me like this, please, please...”_

As the door closed behind the Aoba Josai’s setter’s back, the sobs increased in the room.


	18. Kuroo/Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty and pissed that he didn’t think of bringing his bottle next to his futon. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he got up and exited the Karasuno’s dorms. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he walked to the kitchen. It was the nearest place to get water and to be honest, he didn’t know the building very well since it was only their second training camp in Tokyo. In the back of his mind, he was surprised to see the small light coming from the room. However, he didn’t really paid attention to it, maybe someone was craving a glass of water too.

Nonetheless, the closer he got to the door, the more he could hear some suspicious noises. There was at least two persons, guessing by the sound of it.

“ _\- What if someone walks in ?_

_\- That’s the best part of it, Freckles. Relax now, I don’t want to hurt you even if your whimpers would certainly lead someone here.”_

Kei stopped, frozen. Was that Yamaguchi ? And Kuroo ? No way.

Tiptoeing, the blond went to the door and silently peeked inside. He regretted instantly. He could have lived without seeing this stupid rooster head being buried balls deep into his best friend. He would have been fine without hearing both of their moans. But he was unable to avert his eyes. He watched as the captain bent the pinch server over the islet, a hand tugging on green hair to arch the latter’s back. The dark-haired boy was biting on his bottom lip, hips rocking back and forth slowly but deeply. Tadashi had his eyes closed and his parted lips let out some lewd sounds that Tsukishima wasn’t prepared to forget. That could not be happening.

The pace was quickening, dragging even more groans out of the green-headed. His right cheek was now pressed to the marble as Tetsurou had left his strands to have a better hold of his waist. Kei was brutally brought back on Earth by the feeling of being observed. His eyes left the face of Yamaguchi to rise to Kuroo’s. Cat’s eyes were looking directly into his own, amused and curious. The Nekoma’s leader smirked and winked at him as a calculated thrust of his length made his partner come.

The blond felt his cheeks warmed up and he quickly turned on his tracks. He preferred to die from dehydration than shame.


	19. Alisa/Saeko/Miwa.

Alisa had a dilemma. Two beautiful women were crawling at her feet and she couldn’t bring her mind to choose between them. She wanted them both, Miwa and Saeko, at the same time. But the thing was, how was she supposed to get them to agree to this. Eventually, the occasion presented itself when the two women invited her to their own apartment. Instead of accepting one offer out of the two, she took the initiative to host the dinner at her home. Without the other knowing that her rival would come, obviously.

The blond one arrived first, a motorbike’s helmet in her hand. She had a big smile on her face and greeted the Haiba energetically. Not long after, the doorbell rang once again. The owner of the place watched as the smile disappeared from her first guest’s lips.

The dark-haired woman’s own smirk dissipated when she caught sight of Tanaka. Quickly, Alisa made her come in and they settled on the couch.

“ _\- I want the three of us to try to get along._ she stated, observing carefully the others.

_\- With what, a dinner ?_ Saeko scoffed.

_\- I think I have a better way actually.”_

The half-russian reached out a hand to grab the blond’s collar and tugged on it, planting an almost desperate kiss on her lips. Behind her, Miwa hiccuped and then shrugged, embarrassed and quite angry. Fortunately for her, the display of affection stopped quickly and it was her turn to have a mouth pressed to hers.

“ _\- Really Haiba ?_ the neglected one asked, raising an eyebrow.

_\- What ? You know a better way to test someone’s alchemy than to put the person in your bed ?”_

They fell into silence as the guests thought deeply about the proposition.

“ _\- You know what ? Fuck this, I’m in.”_ Kageyama was the first one to speak.

She stood up and walked to her not-so-rival, straddled her and brought her hands through blond strands. Tanaka reacted as quickly and slid her fingers on the hips above her. They shared a kiss where they put all the bitterness they had for each other. It was all tongues and teeth clashing as they fought to take the upper hand. Alisa was watching, stunned. Her mind snapped back to reality when she realized the women were grinding together, offering an even hotter sight.

“ _-_ _That’s what I thought._ she whispered, leaving her seat to come closer.

_\- Shut up and put your pretty mouth at work._

_\- Yes ma’am.”_


	20. Sakusa/Bokuto.

Bokuto knew that his teammate -and fuckbuddy by the way- had some OCDs, like washing his hands three times, locking his dorms’ door three times before leaving, whispering his name three times before cumming… Come to think of it, Sakusa always did things by three. And Koutarou didn’t mind at all, for the most of it, until the subject was brought up in the bedroom at some point.

“ _\- What’s that for ?_ he asked as Kiyoomi took out a thing from his special box.

_\- It’s a cockring. Basically, it prevents you from coming. I want to use it_ _on_ _you._ the dark-haired man stated, climbing on the bed, next to the other.

_\- But why ?_

_\- Hm, I want to see how much I will be satisfied if I can bring you close to the edge three times before allowing you to cum.”_

Here they were, the famous three times. The gray-haired one stared a moment at the sex toy, weighing the pros and the cons. It looked painful and could probably drive brains crazy, but at the same time… His curiosity was piqued. He was feeling quite excited and impatient, his nerves vibrating under his skin from anticipation. Yeah, he wanted to do it.

“ _\- Okay._ he whispered, eyes lifting to meet Omi’s.

_\- Good.”_

They pulled out everything they needed, the special blanket, the clean towel, the lube, the cockring was put on Bokuto, the condoms on the night stand… Everything was going fine, but that didn’t last long. At least from Fukurodani’s former ace’s point of view. He quickly realized that it was gonna be a long, long, _loooong_ , session.

Sakusa had already two fingers buried deep inside him, thrusting purposely near his prostate but not against it, and a hand wrapped around both his and his lover’s cock between their sweating bodies. The number 12’s thighs were burning as they were propping him in a sitting position above his teammate’s lower body. His hands were clawing at the other’s back and shoulders as his forehead rested against black curls.

“ _\- I-I’m close…”_ the owl-headed one moaned, feeling the familiar pressure tugging inside his lower abdomen.

He almost cried when Kiyoomi’s fingers slid out of his hole and the hand recoiled from his leaking length. His head dropped against a pale shoulder covered by small moles. The owner soothed him by stroking his thighs lightly and drawing circles on his tensed back. The motion gave him shivers, but his breathing slowed down regardless.

“ _\- What’s your color ?_ the number 15 kindly asked, whispering into his ear.

_\- Green, I’m good now.”_ his lover replied quietly, lifting his head up.

The brunette kissed him, making him smile happily. It had taken a long time for the man to drop the mask during their activities, but at times like that, Koutarou was grateful for the wait. He could fully appreciate every touch, every brushing of the wet lips on his own’s. He felt good right here.

When the fingers came back inside him, they were not only two anymore but three. This time, Omi was stretching him methodically, preparing him to receive his member. The hand was back on his own throbbing cock, joining it to the other’s one. He knew that Itachiyama’s former ace had something quite different from the first edging in his mind when his fingertips grazed over his prostate. Bokuto jolted and pressed back with his hips to elicit this feeling again, groaning loudly. Sakusa let him do so, even matching his movements. The latter’s hand pace fastened and his grip turned stronger. He was moaning too, mouth pressed to his teammate’s crook of the neck. He was holding himself back from biting it, knowing that the gray-haired man wasn’t far from stopping again.

“ _\- Omi, Omi, I-I…”_

The moan that was ripped from his fellow wing spiker’s throat was hoarse and broken when all the stimulation disappeared. Kiyoomi wasn’t totally sure of it until he felt a tear landing on his abs. The beefiest volleyball player he knew was crying because of him and it made him feel… Powerful. The other man’s chest was rising up and down heavily as sobs shook him.

“ _\- Your col-_

_\- Green, green, please, please, Kiyoomi...”_

The use of his full given name made the aforementioned’s mind snap. He tumbled Koutarou on his back, grabbing the back of his legs and putting them over his own shoulders. He quickly caught the condom he had prepared, ripped it open with his mouth and slid it on. He stopped for a second to admire the sight his lover was offering to him. His cock was swollen and harder than ever, a blush was spread out on his chest and climbing up his neck and lower part of his face as well as on the tip of his ears. His left hand was covering his eyes, allowing the brunette to only see his red and puffed parted lips. The other hand was wringing the blanket, holding into it firmly as the knuckles were turning white. Sakusa listened to the pants and when five of them had pass, he lined up with the man’s entrance and pushed inside all the way to his base at once. The air left Bokuto’s lungs as he choked on a moan. His teammate was ramming into him mercilessly, not giving him the time to catch his breath. He could hear the soft growls the usually impassible volleyball player was letting out, the whimpers too. It was driving him crazy. His hand left his visage and landed in Omi’s hair, nails digging into his scalp.

When his legs started to shake, Kiyoomi stilled, half out of the clenching hole of his friend.

“ _\- No, no, no, don’t stop, not now !_

_\- Three times, Bo. You’ve been a good boy, don’t you think so too ?”_ he breathed, supporting the pain the other’s nails were inflicting to his core.

As the latter was stuttering his plea, the other took the advantage of his state to discretely remove the cockring.

“ _\- Yes, yes, I did ! That’s the third one, please, plea-nnnnnnngh”_

The sudden motion forward of Sakusa’s hips drawn the orgasm out of Koutarou right away. He spilled all over his own chest, some even landing on his chin whereas his head was thrown back as his eyes had rolled into his skull. The brunette fucked him through his climax, chasing his own pleasure and soon enough finding it when the gray-haired man cried his full given name again, tears dripping down his red cheeks.


	21. Yaku/Nishinoya.

Yaku sighed, looking away from all the papers displayed on his desk. He eyed his clock and sighed again. Two in the morning. He should really go to sleep but his mind kept telling him to study a little bit more. In fact, he was not that afraid of his exams coming next week. He knew he will get the work done and pass easily. However, the little voice in his head told him otherwise. So he dodged every entertainment, every distraction that he could apart from volleyball. But right now, he was tired. He grabbed his phone, gazing over the different notifications and found out that he had three messages. The first one was from Kuroo, it was a picture of his chemistry lessons with Kenma in the background playing some game. The second was a warning from Kai, saying that he better be asleep by now. Whoopsi. And finally, the last one was from a very cute libero living far away.

**From : Thunder Boy <3**

**01:27**

“ **I miss you so much it hurts.”**

Morisuke chuckled then smiled fondly at his screen. It was really the type of Noya to put so much honesty in every text… Gosh, he missed him too.

**To : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:08**

“ **Me too… It’s been only two weeks, though. Two more to go...”**

Nekoma’s libero stood up, giving up on his study session, and slid in his bed. He almost jolted when his phone buzzed on his night stand.

**From : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:09**

“ **Ugh, fourteen more days without seeing you”**

**02:09**

“ **Without kissing you”**

**02:10**

“ **Without feeling your hands on me”**

Yaku actually choked, having to cover his mouth with his hand. He sited up, reddening furiously. Another message came.

**From : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:10**

“ **I want to hear you moan my name so bad right now”**

The older’s breath quickened, his fingers grazed over the keyboard for a moment before he took a deep inspiration and typed his answer.

**To : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:11**

“ **Call me then.”**

The third year didn’t have time to regret his decision because his phone lighted up with an upcoming call. He picked up.

His greeting got stuck in his throat when he heard the uneven respiration of Nishinoya on the other side of the line. If he listened carefully, he could also hear the shift of the sheets and some movements.

“ _\- Are you-?_

_\- Yes. Yes, Mori...”_

The aforementioned hiccuped loudly when his name was groaned so hotly. He felt his blood rushed downward immediately as images of his boyfriend stroking himself came to his mind. He put the phone on speaker rapidly, thanking every god he knew that his parents weren’t home.

“ _\- Mori, Mori…_

_\- Yuu. Tell me what you’re doing._ Yaku asked, impressed by how his voice did not shake.

_\- You know already…_ the other boy whined, his breath coming out in pants.

_\- I want to hear you. Come on, don’t you wanna please me ?”_

It seemed to have worked ‘cause Noya moaned loudly, the sound of his hand moving up and down on his wet skin indicating that his pace was fastening.

“ _\- I-I’m… god…_

_\- Come on, baby._

_\- Hmmm, Mori- I’m, ah, touching myself…_

_\- Good, you still wanna please me right ?_

_\- Ye-yeah…_

_\- Great, so, I want you to wet your fingers and finger yourself.”_

At this point, the Nekoma’s libero’s hand had slipped under his underwear and was lazily gripping his own cock. He moved a finger around his slit and shuddered, repressing a grunt. The lewd noise of his lover sucking his own fingers was provoking shivers all the way down his spine. Then, it stopped.

“ _\- Ah, ah…_

_\- How do you feel now, baby ?_

_\- Mmm’good, so good, please Mori…_

_\- What are you begging for ? Use your words._

_\- I want to-to t-touch you, I miss your cock b-buried deep inside m-me…_

_-_ _Oh, god, Yuu-”_ Yaku actually growled, his hand speeding its pumping.

On the phone, Nishinoya choked. He was unable to speak now as his mouth was hanging open, his head spinning. The way his boyfriend had said his name was spiraling in his foggy mind. He had three fingers shoved up his ass, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. His hand was spasming around his crotch as he reached his point of no return.

“ _\- Mori, Mori, Mori, Mori…_

_\- Come o-on baby, c-cum for m-me.”_

And the Thunder Boy did, a broken sob leaving his mouth. He was still whining as he came down from his orgasm, snippets of his boyfriend’s name coming out sometimes. Morisuke growled lowly when he spilled, staining his boxer. On the other side of the line, there was a comfortable silence, only disturbed by soft inhales of air.

“ _-_ _I love you._ he whispered, eyes closing.

_-_ _Love you too...”_ Yuu replied, already half asleep.


	22. Kuroo/Daichi.

Daichi walked to the bathes after the third day of the training camp in Tokyo. He was tired and didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings. So it was really a surprise to find someone in the water already. He hadn’t seen Kuroo’s clothes in the changing room and slightly jumped when he was welcomed by a low greeting where the smirk in was clearly audible. He turned his head to the Nekoma’s captain and sighed. If he had expected a calm and relaxing bath, it was screwed now.

“ _\- The little crows captain is getting shy ? Come in already, I won’t bite unless you want me to._ Tetsurou teased, his smile only growing larger.

_\- If you say so.”_ Sawamura muttered, pink cheeks glowing in the warm of the place.

He turned a bright red when he realized that his companion of the moment wasn’t going to turn his head for him to drop his towel. He still waited a few seconds, hoping that the other would understand his embarrassment.

“ _\- Come on dude, under this lies nothing I’m not aware of. I promise I won’t stare too long.”_ the rooster head added, winking sensually to the smaller boy.

Both of his arms were posed on the edges of the big tub, leaving his defined muscles to be admire. Daichi didn’t dare to look downward, scared that the flirtatious cat would take this as a mark of interest. Not that he wasn’t ! No, he would admit without hesitation to anyone that Kuroo Tetsurou was fucking gorgeous, sexy even, just not to the principal interested. The latter finally averted his eyes, allowing his friend -don’t know if they could consider each other as that- to finally enter the water.

The steam was dense and didn’t really make possible for each man to clearly see beneath the water but the droplets sliding down the Nekoma’s leader’s chest were distinctly on sight. Sawamura’s breath got stuck in his throat and he visibly gulped. Damn, he was so hot this fucker…

“ _-_ _Like what you see ?_ Kuroo grinned, scooting closer.

_-_ _I don’t-t know what you’re talking a-about._ the other stammered, not moving a bit.

_\- Oya ? What’s with the stutter, Daichi ? Am I making you uncomfortable ?”_

Very, the crows’ leader thought. No words came out of his mouth as a hand slid on his thigh, the messy-haired boy closer enough that he could feel his hot breath on his wet skin.

When he met no resistance, Tetsurou made his way up the flesh slowly. His eyes were locked with the short-haired boy’s. He searched for a consent that came under the form of a small nod, his smile turning quickly mischievous. His fingers finally landed on a half-hard member, earning a gasp from its owner. His whole body came to capture the one in front of him in a tight held. His lips ghosted over their twins, not fully touching but enough for the both boys to breath inside the other’s mouth.

“ _\- K-Kuroo…_ Sawamura moaned when the hand start to jerk him off rapidly.

_\- Shhh, I’_ _m here_ _, that’s alright.”_ the latter replied quietly, analyzing ever reaction with sharp eyes.

The cat watched as his now lover’s head fell backwards, exposing his neck. He bent down, kissing the sensitive skin, alternating with soft bites, licking and sucking. The noises he earned in that process, coupled with the flick of his wrist, were delicious to hear. He was holding himself from grinding against the thigh between his legs. His free hand was holding the hip of Daichi, probably bruising it under his strong fingers. The latter groaned and shook, the pleasure freeing him from all his mental restraints.

“ _\- Oh god, Daichi, look at you…”_ Tetsurou growled, finally allowing himself to glide against the tempting muscles under him.

The sound of a falling bottle of shampoo interrupted the moment, making the excited men jolted violently. They both turned their head to the source of the sound and found Asahi standing by the entrance, eyes wide and mouth opened.

“ _\- I-I’m go_ _ing to_ _get Holy Water for my eyes...”_ he whispered before exiting the room, face livid and steps slow.

The captains watched him in dead silence as he disappeared behind the curtains, then they glanced at each other before bursting in loud laughter.

“ _-_ _He’s so traumatized now dude !_ Kuroo exclaimed, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

_-_ _You don’t imagine how much. He’ll never look me in the eye again…_ Daichi chuckled before turning silent when he felt the grip on his hip tightened.

_\- Hmmm, where were we already ?”_


	23. Kyoutani/Yamaguchi.

Kyoutani didn’t know where to put his hands. On his waist ? His hips ? Maybe in his hair, yeah he would like that probably… As he was pressing his boyfriend’s body against the door, the blond kissed him feverishly. Yamaguchi whined against his lips, both of his hands cupping Mad Dog’s face.

“ _\- Let’s get on the bed…_ the green-headed murmured, trying to escape from Kentarou’s strong grip.

_\- Al-a_ _l_ _ready ?_ the latter asked, stunned.

_\- Yeah._ Tadashi giggled, leading him by the hand. _We’re not go_ _ing to_ _do this against a door for our first time, it’s not really romantic.”_

As they fell together on the sheets, the smaller one above the other, Kyoutani’s mind was racing. Yeah, right, their first time together. He never said to his sweet lover that it was his real first time ever. He only had acted like it was not a big deal, that he was in control to not freak the Karasuno’s captain out. But the truth was that he was so fucking scared right now.

“ _\- Kentarou ?_ the freckled boy called, his hand grazing over the aforementioned’s cheek in a soft motion.

_\- Ye-yeah ?”_ He responded, gulping loudly.

He was really aware of the flush on his cheeks, over his neck and chest, right on the top of his ears. Yamaguchi seemed so calm, so… serene.

“ _\- You never did it before, am I wrong ?_ the pinch server whispered, looking directly into the brown eyes above him.

_-_ _No…_ the other heard himself answered, the truth being ripped from him.

_-_ _That’s alright. I know how to make things work, don’t worry._ the green-haired boy said, smiling tenderly.

_-_ _You-you do ?_ the former opposite hitter of Aoba Johsai asked, brows furrowed.

_-_ _Hm hm._ Tadashi hummed.

_-_ _Who ?_ the blond growled, feeling a little bit jealous and possessive.

_\- Ennoshita. During the party we threw for the third years’ departure in April. He told me I was becoming captain and yeah, things went on from here.”_

Kentarou considered his lover’s words for a moment, mouth closed. Then he bent down and kissed the Karasuno’s player on the lips, sliding to his neck next. He sucked at the sensitive skin here, eliciting a moan from the now shaking boy beneath him.

“ _\- Kentarou…_ the latter breathed, his hips jumping slightly.

_\- Oh_ _Lord_ _.”_ the previously named growled when a hard length pressed against his own.

He grounded his lower body in order to grind against the whining mess his boyfriend had become. Yamaguchi tugged impatiently on his pant, urging him to take it off. To what the bleached blond complied happily, throwing all of his clothes except his underwear to the side. When he turned back to his companion, he was already fully naked and kneeling on the bed. Mad Dog’s mouth fell opened, admiring the beauty in front of him.

“ _-_ _Oh my god, come here…”_ Tadashi grunted, eyes half-lidded and hand stretched in the other’s direction.

Kyoutani was quick to take it and let himself being dragged and placed by his lover on the bed. He made a confused noise when the green-headed boy took off his boxer rapidly, straddled his hips and took a hold of his dick to wrap a condom around it. He was expecting some preliminaries, like a blowjob, caresses or preparing the taller one’s hole but as the latter lined himself up with the hard member under him, it seemed that it would not be needed.

“ _\- Did you…?_

_\- Yeah, prepared myself before coming here._ the Karasuno’s captain smirked, hips going down in a slow motion.

_\- Ta-Tadashi…”_

The bleached blond couldn’t hold the moan that escaped his lips as his cock was surrounded by a wet and hot narrowness. His head fell back on the pillows as his hands grabbed the freckled boy’s waist. Who started to draw circles with his lower body, sighing happily. His own hands traveled up Kentarou’s bare torso and rubbed his nipples lazily. Suddenly, a hand griped the back of his neck, bringing him close to the other boy’s body. They kissed, eagerly and messily, caught in the moment. The blond thrust his dick faster and harder in his boyfriend’s ass, making him shudder and whimper.

“ _\- You good ?_ he asked, out of breath.

_\- Ye-yeah, never been bet-bette_ _eee_ _r-_ _d-_ _do that again, please, p-please !”_ Yamaguchi cried out when his prostate was finally hit, and several times when the other understood what was happening.

Since he had prepared himself not long before, he was quick to come. A strangled moan of his lover’s given name escaping his lips when he spilled the white liquid on his stomach, cock remaining untouched. Kyoutani followed right after, overwhelmed by the noises and the new sensations he was discovering. He growled lowly, not trusting his voice to be steady after hearing the green-headed boy cumming. When the latter sat up from his bending position, he froze, eyes staring at the blond’s face. Then, he smiled fondly and stroked his right cheek, just beneath his eye.

“ _\- No need to cry, you know._ he said softly, wiping another tear.

_\- I-I love you so much…_ Kentarou hiccuped, really overwhelmed this time.

_\- I love you too.”_ the man he cherished replied, laying down to hug him again.


	24. Akaashi/Kuroo.

Akaashi had never say to anyone that he liked to be in control, even less that he liked being the one who made his partner suffer in the more delicious way. So, when Tetsurou Kuroo, twenty-five years old and stupid grin constantly over his face, asked him what he should do to start BDSM, he nearly choked on his beer.

They were in the younger’s living room, the rooster head had come to say hi one evening. Keiji, polite as he was -and totally not because he had the smallest soft spot for him- had offered to his friend to stay the night, at least to eat something. And here they were now, a pizza half eaten on the coffee table, each of them having chips and a drink in their hands while they were spread on the couch. The television was playing a X-Men movie and Kuroo had spoken calmly, eyes not leaving the screen.

The former setter of Fukurodani straightened and coughed several times in his hand.

“ _\- Choking ? Interesting, thanks for your answer dude._ the marketing student laughed, reaching a hand to help the other.

_-_ _Wh-what ? Why ? I mean- how ?_ the latter stuttered, red from head to toes.

_-_ _Oh come on, Keiji. It’s not that hard to know. You seem always so collected and serene. I figured that there must be a_ _moment_ _where you let go. I concluded it was_ _during_ _sex and judging by your reaction, I was right.”_ the rooster head kept on smiling smugly.

The hand he was using to rub his friend’s back stopped moving and stayed here, hot and firm against the fabric of Akaashi’s t-shirt, almost tempting. The owner of the place recovered from his out burst and glanced at the other. There was a shift in his mood and his companion was quick to notice it.

“ _-_ _Keiji ?”_ he called, mixed between worrying and a strange scared feeling.

Despite his cool behavior, Tetsurou gulped when his eyes crossed darker ones. He felt a shiver running down his spine and goose bumps took over his arms’ skin. Which didn’t stay unnoticed by the former setter. He turned around to face the rooster head on the sofa. He grabbed the wrist that fell from his back in the motion and tugged on it suddenly, bringing the former Nekoma’s captain close to his own being.

“ _\- Are you sure you want to know about it, Kuroo-san ?”_ the younger asked in a whisper, his voice low and with a hint of danger.

The other’s mouth was agape, eyes wide and frozen. He felt himself nodding, unable to say a single word. Akaashi gave a small smile and stood up, dragging his friend in the movement. They walked in silence to the bedroom and only once he was in, the messy-haired man started to panic. What was he doing ?

“ _\- If you_ _want_ _to back off, you can. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to._ Keiji said, voice quiet.

_\- O-okay._ the other man stammered, the words washing reassurance over him. _Okay, I’m still in._

_\- Good. I use the traffic lights system. Green, you’re good. Yellow, slow down. And red, stop. Got it ?_

_\- Yes, I know what it is, I’m not twelve Keiji !_ the rooster head laughed.

_\- It’s master for you now. And you’re not allowed to speak.”_

Instead of feeling a bit awkward or laugh at these words, Kuroo took it really seriously, amazed of how his body responded to this. May it was the look in his friend’s eyes or the way his voice was low and full of authority, he didn’t know but his arousal hit him like a punch in the face. His crotch was already half-hard. He did as he was told, hesitating when it came to his boxer and shot a questionning look in his master’s direction. The latter just rose an eyebrow, like his partner was dumb. With a small shrug of his shoulders, Tetsurou took off his last piece of cloth. He was not ashamed of his body and stood proudly in the middle of Akaashi’s room, waiting for another order. The latter had taken a seat on his desk’s chair and was facing his “slave”, if he could call him like that. He studied every centimeter of his body, letting an appreciative hum out.

“ _\- Go on the bed.”_ He commanded, not moving.

He waited until the man had obeyed, eyeing the curve of his ass. His eyes shifted back to the other’s face when this one sat on the sheets.

“ _\- Open the drawer. There are some… toys. Choose one, take the lube and enjoy yourself._

_\- Really-_

_\- Shut up. You don’t want to annoy me_ _right now_ _,_ _believe_ _me on that.”_ he slammed when Kuroo opened his mouth to joke on what he was asking him.

He watched as the rooster head closed his mouth swiftly, instantly complying to the orders. Keiji was a bit stunned. He had always thought that his senpai was dominant in bed, that he would never submit to anyone. Apparently, he was pretty wrong. The Nekoma’s alumn was obedient, docile and easy. After he had searched in his bedside table for a small amount of time, he took out a vibrator, dark purple and rigid. It was a complex toy, with a cockring attached to the dildo form. A remote served to regulate the vibration of both the ring and the insert-able part. His partner was watching, curious as he manipulated it. Akaashi smirked to himself.

“ _-_ _You can try it if you want.”_ he said, encouraging the man.

Tetsurou almost verbally responded but managed to stay silent. He rummaged in the drawer again to take the lube. He frowned, turning to the dom, a silent question in his eyes.

“ _\- Tell me._

_\- Do I have to just take it like that or… prepare myself ?”_

He was blushing now, surprisingly. Keiji found it strangely endearing. He allowed him to do whatever he wanted to. The messy-haired man nodded and laid on the bed, head on the pillow and knees bent. He threw the remote of the toy to his owner. Then he took a hold of the lube and poured some on his fingers, warming it up. After that, he poured some more on his painfully hard length, hissing at the cold sensation. Quickly, he started stroking himself, releasing a sigh and closing his eyes. His other hand went to his hole and he massaged his ring of flesh with a finger. When he slid a finger in, he clenched his jaw slightly but relaxed not long after. He was trying to keep silent, feeling a bit self-conscious about the noises he might made.

“ _-_ _I want to hear you.”_ the owner of the place asked, his breath quickening.

As if Kuroo’s body was unconsciously waiting for the permission, the second the order arrived to his brain, the moans he was trying to contain fell from his lips. His eyes snapped open and he looked over at his partner as he added another finger. Akaashi’s eyes were traveling all the way up and down his body and he was biting his bottom lip. Tetsurou whined and started pushing his hips on his fingers, thrusting his dick up in his hand. He was scissoring his digits, extending them in every direction. He slid a third one and his eyes rolled into his skull when he accidentally brushed them against his prostate. He jerked himself off rapidly, moaning loudly.

“ _\- Stop.”_

A single word that made the student in marketing motionless. He froze, fingers still buried deep inside him and his hand squeezing his cock. His head fell back on the pillow and he exhaled loudly, doing his best to not move a single muscle. His eyes were closed and he was sweating. He felt hot. He had almost forgotten that he was not alone.

Keiji, for his part, was red and sweaty too. He was still fully clothed but the bulge in his pant was obvious. He had gripped the seat of his chair so hard that his phalanges were turning white. He was enjoying himself. He remained silent for a while, torturing his sub that was waiting to pleasure himself.

“ _\- You can take the toy, now.”_

Kuroo was quick to comply. He grimaced when he had to take his fingers off of his hole, but recovered in a heartbeat. He grabbed the lube once again and poured a generous amount on the insert-able side of the purple object. After that, he slid the cockring on his dick and impaled himself on the other part in one nimble motion. He growled, low and animal, his hips jumping on their own. One of his hand came to play with a nipple whereas the other one returned to his dick.

“ _\- Hands above your head.”_ Akaashi ordered, a smirk displayed on his red lips.

Tetsurou let out a whimper that rapidly swift in a moan when the dom pressed a button of the remote. The cockring was buzzing around the base of his shaft, sending jolts in his whole body. The second part began to vibrate too, just against his prostate. There was clicking sounds again and the pace of the vibrations went up on both sides. The rooster head was gripping the bed head’s railings strongly, his head lolling to the side as he bit his lips. A sob escaped him still, despite his determination to not make a noise.

“ _\- Your color, Kuroo-san._ his partner asked, a bit worried.

_\- Wh-what ?”_ the other asked, ears buzzing.

There was the sound of someone standing up and footsteps approaching. Then the bed side dipped under a weight and a hand was stroking Kuroo’s cheek. He opened his teary eyes and stared inside of dark, lust-full blue ones.

“ _\- What’s your color ?_ Keiji repeated softly, the pace of the device inserted in his sub decreasing.

_\- G-green, master. Please, please, I need t- cum, I need-I need...”_

The owner of the place was stunned. His friend had been so quick to fall into subspace, his eyes a bit glassy and body obedient. It was as if it wasn’t his first time here… He stayed here, beside him, as he pressed the buttons to increase the vibrator’s pace again. The submissive one’s pleasure was quick to build as he had prepared himself more or less meticulously. But he couldn’t come because of the cockring. He was begging, crying and whimpering for his master to release him. Akaashi wasn’t satisfied so he pushed him a little bit more, edging him for a good ten minutes. When Tetsurou’s dick turned a purplish color and was leaking pre-cum constantly, he thought about accepting to let him come. He glanced at his partner’s face. He was a mess. He had drool all over his chin, tears flooding down his cheeks and sweat covering most of his body. His stomach was stained by white fluid and his toes were curling. His thighs had give up and his legs were now spread on the sheets, shaking violently.

“ _\- You-you can take the ring off._ Keiji said, mouth dry.

_\- I can’t- please, I can’t !”_ Kuroo begged, sobbing painfully.

The other man took a deep breath, left the remote on the night table. Then, he looked at his sub’s hard member and touched it carefully, earning a hoarse moan from its owner. He lifted it, moved it until he could take the cockring off and did so. He couldn’t resist but gave a few firm caresses to the shaft in his hand, making his friend come.

The older one cum, body arching ad trembling. His mouth was open in a silent scream and when he came down from his high, his body was shuddering. He collapsed back on the bed, drained from all of his energy. He was seeing white stars and wouldn’t be surprise if he had fainted at some point. A hand was soothing his thigh by drawing circles on it, gently. When he opened his eyes, he was welcomed by a smiling Akaashi.

“ _\- You’re back._ he stated.

_\- Yeah… It was-it was…_ he stuttered, searching for his words.

_\- I know, I know. Next time, we can do choking if you’re so interested in that._ the younger chuckled.

_\- Next time, yeah.”_ Tetsurou smiled happily.


	25. Kenma/Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima and Kuroo had started dating three months after the debut of the youngest’s first year of college. It was both a great event and a curse. First, because they finally stopped flirting with each other every minute of the damn day, second because now they were doing public display on affection every second that passed. And to add to the despair of Tsuki’s roommate, Yamaguchi, the blond was always visiting his boyfriend. And, of course, to not be along in their own apartment, the freckled boy tagged alone every time. And this day was one of those. The rooster head had his lover on his lap as they were on the couch, watching some TV show. And here was Tadashi, on the other side of the sofa, sighing every two minutes at the same pace the two lovebirds were sharing a kiss. It was slowly driving him crazy. After another lovesick laugh from his best friend, the green-haired boy stood up abruptly.

“ _\- I-I’m going to see if Kenma wants something to-to eat !_ he almost screamed when two pairs of curious eyes turned to him.

_\- Okay, Freckles, do as you please. It’s the second door to the left, don’t knock he might have earphones on.”_ the Nekoma’s former captain directed him, smirking as he tightened his arms around the blond’s waist.

Yamaguchi didn’t wait for more and followed the indications. When he arrived in front of the door, he noticed the faded light coming from inside thanks to the space between the wood and the floor. The bleached blond might be playing one of his game with earphones on as Kuroo had said. The Karasuno’s ex-captain opened the door slowly, mouth already forming words as he took a glimpse at was going on in the bedroom. Words that never came out as he realized what he was watching.

Kozume was laying on his bed, ears occupied by a music helmet, head facing the wall. He had his phone at his eyes’ level and Tadashi could clearly see what was playing on it. Even if he couldn’t, the motion of the boy’s hand and what was peaking out of his boxer were good hints. The small moan that escaped his mouth was too and it gave an electroshock to the watching boy. He was looking at Kenma while he was masturbating in the privacy of his own room. It was wrong, it was-

The Nekoma’s former setter came with another moan, spilling white over his bare torso. His shirt was ride up to the top of his chest, showing his pink nipples. The porn movie that was playing on his screen came to end as the bleached blond was recovering from his orgasm, breathing heavily through his nose. He turned around, probably to get a tissue or something, but his eyes crossed the ones of the boy by his room’s entry. That jolted the latter and his face flushed brightly. He mumbled an excuse, closing the door under the quite bored look of the other.

Yamaguchi took a moment, pressed to the wall in the hallway. If he said he hadn’t enjoyed the sight, the bulge in his pant was here to scream the truth. Thinking of how Kozume could come outside at any moment, Tadashi quickly ran back to the living room.

As he watched him come back to the sofa, Kuroo rose an eyebrow at him. When his boyfriend’s friend just ignored him and didn’t say a word as he let himself fall on the floor in front of them, Tetsurou just smirked and laughed quietly. Kei, annoyed by the shaking of his lover’s body, glanced at him. The dark-haired man just shook his head, smile still in place.

Kenma didn’t come out of his room that day, but during the following visit of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the latter suddenly disappeared in the bleached blond’s room and didn’t come out until the next morning.


	26. Oikawa/Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm hi ? I'm sorry, I have no excuses but to pardon myself I offer you this chapter with 2,426 words ! I hope you'll enjoy this ^^

Oikawa stared at Karasuno’s ex-shrimp as the latter laughed loudly. The bar was crowded and the number of empty glasses on their table -mostly Hinata’s- could probably explain the outburst of the ginger. The great king felt himself smiling softly at the sight before him, the neon throwing nice lights on his companion’s face. He was supposed to go back in Argentina the following day and he would gladly admit that he had fun in Brazil. Most of all, he was very surprised and happy to have encountered a known person here.

“ _\- Y’like what you see, Great King ?”_

The aforementioned’s head snapped up to the flirty tone the human tangerine had employed. He had left their friends of the night to their conversation and was now smirking at Tooru, his eyes glittering mischievously. All the brown-haired man could do was to watch him, bewildered, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“ _\- Where_ _did_ _your natural_ _ly_ _cool behavior_ _go_ _, Oikawa-san ? I thought with all your fangirls and fanboys you’d be used to this._ Shouyou continued, winking to the visitor.

_\- Uh, I- well, erm…”_

Oikawa couldn’t have a hold of himself. His cheeks were darkening furiously and not thanks to the alcohol he had swallowed during the evening.

“ _\- Why don’t we go back to your hotel room and we’ll see if you’ll have recovered from there ?_

_\- Wh-what ?_

_\- You heard me, hotshot.”_

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t since it seemed that the man -the boy ? He was quite lost on that- was obviously drunk, but he wanted to. He wanted to have Hinata Shouyou under him, moaning and maybe crying as he pounded into him harshly again and again, he wanted that and even more-

“ _\- I’m not that drunk, if t_ _his i_ _s what keeps you hesitating._ _I_ _could easily tell you the score of_ _the_ _match_ _that_ _Seijoh_ _has_ _lost to Karasuno._ the ginger-head said seriously, brows furrowed.

_\- Okay, right, no need to make me remember Chibi-chan !”_ Tooru laughed and stood up, offering a hand to the beach volleyball player.

They walked besides each other all the way to the ex-captain’s hotel, talking together like they were just going to watch a movie or play some board game. Except, they were both practically running, chills of anticipation shaking their bodies. Thankfully for the two, they arrived quite quickly.

Oikawa only had time to close the door before Hinata pressed his lips eagerly on his owns. The man returned the kiss with as many fervor as the other, his back against the door. He couldn’t help but notice

how the ginger was forced to tiptoe to reach his mouth, finding it endearing.

“ _\- Come on, I want you inside me._ Shouyou whined between small pecks, tugging on the other’s t-shirt.

_\- Is it_ -a kiss- _really what you_ -another one- _want, Shouyou ?_ the Seijoh’s former setter exhaled, already panting.

_\- Yes, yes, please ! Oika-hmpf !”_

Picking up the ex-little crow by grabbing his ass and prompting him up to his level, Tooru made him shut up by kissing him rudely, tongue and teeth included. He made his way through the small room and dropped him on his bed, not going away for a second.

Hinata fidgeted with the bottom of the brown-headed’s t-shirt, urging him to take it off. This latter happily complied and passed it above his head, revealing his toned abs and defined pecs. The ginger smirked and stared at the bare skin, grazing over it with his sweaty fingers. Oikawa chuckled, low and breathy, before he undressed the boy under him. He didn’t waste any time and pulled the pant and boxer down at the same time. He came back to the bed and leaned over the naked crow, kissing him softly at first and deepening it soon after. His tongue invaded the wet cavern, licking at the roof and exploring the space. Shouyou moaned and pressed his own one flat against the intruder’s. A shudder shook his whole body when the still clothed erection of the man above him brushed his own hard-on. Tooru took the hint and lowered his hips, rolling them gently. The kiss broke when the smaller one threw his head backwards. He was panting heavily now, his chest rising and falling back rapidly.

“ _-_ _O-Oikawa…_ he managed to call between small whimpers.

_-_ _Hm ? What is it, Chibi-chan ?_ the other amused, nipping at the exposed neck tempting him.

_\- Hurry please, I want-I want…_

_\- Say it, don’t be shy now. You’re literally naked under me.”_

A laugh escaped the brown-haired man when a hand his arm. He watched, endeared, as the beach volleyball player pouted and turned his head the other way. A small gasp emerged from the latter’s mouth and he glanced quickly back at his lover when soft and wet lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. The other just winked at him as he took his shaft deeper into his mouth and began to bob his head. Hinata’s arm came to his eyes, covering them as he gnawed his bottom lip. The wet sounds resonating in the air aggravated the blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest. He cursed under his breath when his member hit the back of Oikawa’s throat. This latter swallowed around it and without a warning a salty liquid shot in his mouth as the other tensed and moaned loudly.

“ _-_ _Tasty._ the Seijoh’s ex-captain joked as he straightened himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_-_ _I-I’m sorry, I didn’t feel it coming._ the boy explained sheepishly.

_\- Why don’t you make it up to me then ?”_

The feral look on Tooru’s visage shut the ginger up. He visibly gulped and nodded, sitting up to urge his partner out of his remaining clothes. When he took sight of the other’s cock, he licked his lips eagerly.

“ _-_ _On all fours.”_ the older one required, stroking himself a few times.

Shouyou complied with a weak whimper. He arched his back, prompting his lower body up, and let his head rest on his forearms against the mattress. He glanced above his shoulder to see the pleased look on his companion’s face. He wiggled his buttocks in the air, smirking.

“ _\- Are you going to do something about the emptiness I feel right now ? Or are you just gonna watch and jerk off ?”_

A spank jolted him and he felt tears coming to his eyes. Suddenly, Oikawa was leaning over him, a hand caressing his lower back and the abused skin. As he put his mouth right next to the ginger’s ear, his thumb began to massage his hole’s rims, sliding a little inside and coming out of it easily.

“ _\- You’re such a brat, Shouyou… But I like to think that if I give you what you want, what you need, you’re gonna finally shut up. Or even better, you’ll just be able to scream my name again and again, asking me to go deeper, faster, harder. Will you do that for me ?”_

As he was speaking, he had reached between the younger one’s legs and was stroking him slowly. The boy was pushing back against his thumb and forward inside his grip. Tooru let go of the hard shaft and reached for his bag besides his bed, he rapidly rummaged through it to find the lube and a condom and once he was done, he poured a generous amount of the thick liquid on the ginger’s clenched hole, making him shiver. He pulled his thumb out and rubbed his middle finger, annular and index in it, coating them the most he could. After that, he started to stretch the boy’s entrance, bringing his free hand back to the forsaken dick. He earned a really long groan in the process, only his index diving into the wet and narrowed hole. Soon, Hinata was begging for more. Oikawa glanced at his face turned to the side to allow him to breath comfortably. The boy had his lips parted and his tongue almost out of it. He was drooling slightly on the pillow and his eyelids were practically shut. The sight made the brown-haired man’s crotch throb. He added a second finger, biting hard on his own lip to restrain himself from putting it in already. He didn’t want to hurt the so-called ninja. He was jerking him off slowly, sensing that the human tangerine was already close for the second time.

“ _\- More, Oikawa-san, please, please, I need-I need to feel you…_

_\- All you want, shrimpy. You’re so greedy, who would have thought ?”_

The dirty talk made his effect and as the older quickly slid another finger inside, he felt the ring shrink around them. Loud moans could be heard in the room and the atmosphere grew even hotter and steamier than before, the boy before him rolling his hips back and forth almost frenetically. Tooru was losing his mind and his patience by the way, so he made scissoring motions with his fingers, grunting lowly and sweat forming on his forehead. He had a sudden impulse and spanked the round buttock in front of him again. As Shouyou jolted and let out a high-pitched scream, the Argentina’s player stilled and asked if he was alright. A sob answered to him, so he caressed the bruised flesh and soothed the pain away with a worried expression on his face.

“ _\- Move, p-please, Great King, move !_ the ex-crow hiccuped, looking at him above his shoulder.

_\- B-but, are you okay ?_ the other stuttered when he saw the small smile on his partner’s lips and heard the glorifying nickname.

_\- Neve-er have been better, don’t-t hold back.”_ he said with tears flowing down his red cheeks.

It astonished the brown-headed and made his untouched sex twitch. He really needed to pace up quickly. So he did. He resumed preparing the other, still doing it with method and application though. When he had finished, the boy was shaking and crying out in pleasure. That was not enough to make him cum a second time as his lover had avoided his prostate every time, but it was becoming too much and not enough at the same time. His brain was in mush. A strong hand glided on his abdomen and swiftly lifted him up, then put him on his back. By automatism, he swerved his legs widely and bent them. He welcomed Oikawa between them, noticing the condom already in place. He reached his hand forward and brought the man above himself. They shared a passionate kiss that broke exactly like the last one, Hinata throwing his head back as something bigger this time made its way between his walls.

To say that the older one rammed and ruined the ginger was honestly an understatement. By the fifth or sixth thrust the poor -or happy, depends on which side you are- boy was screaming his pleasure loudly, a mix of his companion’s name and swears. The other was licking his throat, kissing the sensitive skin and sucking it. He even bit him, as it seemed that the smaller one liked a bit of pain during the act. When trembling limbs tightened around his waist, he lifted the orange-headed and sat back on his heels. They were in a sitting position, as Tooru was holding Shouyou with an arm around his back and a hand locked on his neck. This latter was bouncing with every movement the other made. With this angle, his until now spared prostate was hit constantly. He sobbed, shouting now.

“ _\- I-I’m close, Oik-Tooru, I’m so close ! Don’t stop !_

_\- I’m not planning to.”_ the aforementioned grunted, his given name playing on loop in his mind with the way the other had moaned it.

And effectively, a few seconds later, Hinata came. Oikawa cursed under his breath as he lowered the breathless ginger on the bed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as his partner was having a hard time to stop thrusting into him, but when he finally managed to restrain himself, he heard a weak protest.

“ _\- No, no, keep going, I’m good._ the former crow murmured out hoarsely.

_\- You’re crying. I can finish mysel-”_

The Aoba Johsai alumnus was stopped by a low moan leaving his own lips. The Brazil’s inhabitant was helping himself with his legs to push the other back into him. At this moment, Tooru had mentally said to himself _“fuck it all”_ and exactly did what he was thinking. Shouyou brought him back to his lips again, kissing him wetly as he was still sobbing profusely. The sound of his hiccups turned the brown-haired man even more on than he thought it could be possible.

“ _\- Fuck, you’re so tight Shouyou…_ he growled, out of breath.

_\- Tooru, Tooru-”_ the aforesaid boy was chanting like a mantra.

He fell silent, his mouth hanging wide open again, his brows furrowed in a knotted expression of pleasure. His whole body was so tensed and his entrance so clenched… Oikawa thought he would not get out alive of this.

“ _-_ _Did you just had- a dry orgasm ?”_ he choked, eyes wide.

Hinata relaxed suddenly, drawing a deep breath in and then sobbing even harder than before. The sight and what just had happened pushed the other man to his climax and it was his turn to come. He spilled inside the condom, closing his eyes. His pace slowed and went from frantic to not even moving a muscle. When he finally ceased completely, he let out a heavy sigh ad opened his eyes.

Shouyou had a content expression on his face, even though he seemed to be exhausted. He winced a little when Tooru got out of him. This latter let himself fall on the other side of his own bed and let out a low chuckle, quickly imitated by his companion.

“ _\- Damn, Chibi-chan, I would had never thought you had this inside you !_

_\- Thanks, I guess.”_ he laughed and then winked at the other.

Oikawa stood up after having recovered from their activities and went to grab a glass of water for himself and for the tired ex-decoy. He also came back with a wet and hot towel to clean them both. The ginger thanked him and made room for him to lay down again. The moment their heads touched the pillows they deeply fell asleep.


	27. Bokuto/Kuroo/Konoha/Akaashi/Kenma/Semi.

Watching Akaashi kissing Semi like his life depended on it, started a fire in Bokuto’s chest. A quick glance to the side showed him that Kenma was having fun straddling Konoha’s lap and rubbing against him. Soft noises rose up in the room almost immediately. Wet, breathless, low and high-pitched, as many types as many persons were in here. Koutarou bit his lip hard when his boyfriend took off his t-shirt, helped by Eita. He wanted some action too, and right now. So he turned to his best friend, who was staring at his own tiny boyfriend getting some good time. His attention got caught by some movement in front of him and he looked down to see the former captain of Fukurodani on his knees, hands up and ready to unzip his pant. Kuroo smirked, sliding his fingers in the spiked hair.

“ _\- No homo, bro._ he joked, while Bokuto was struggling to get his clothes off of him.

_\- Yeah, we_ _still_ _have socks on after all._ the other responded, smiling widely.

_\- For now.”_ Akinori intervened, mouth barely leaving Kozume’s throat.

They all chuckled, the atmosphere relaxed for a moment. Things became heated once again when Koutarou finally got rid off the fabrics bothering him. He wasted no time and brought his tongue all along of the rooster head’s length, making him growl and close his eyes. Kenma reacted at the sound and shuddered, bringing back Konoha’s attention on him. But the one that actually released the blond from his frustration was Keiji. This latter grabbed the other’s jaw and kissed him roughly from his seat on the couch, between Semi and the his ex-teammate that had his best friend on him. Akinori and Eita shared a look, long and lustful. What a great idea Akaashi and Bokuta had had. The couple wanted to spice up their private life and had asked to their respective best friends if they wanted to have a foursome with them. Doubting that Kozume, in his shy nature, would never accept or that Tetsurou would say yes to sharing his boyfriend, the two lovebirds had asked to two others of their friends too : Konoha and Semi. They had all accepted and instead of dismissing some of them or planning two foursomes, they decided to go for an orgy. Best idea ever.

Back in the room, Kenma had shifted to Keiji’s lap and Eita had joined Bokuto in the blow job he was giving to Kuroo. They were alternatively taking his cock into their mouths, and when they were not, they were sharking kissing with the shaft between them. The dark-haired man was having some trouble to stay still with his shaky legs and needed to get more contact and pleasure. Thankfully for him, Akinori came behind him and offered him a support. Tetsurou let his back meet the chest of the greenish-headed. The other began to help him taking off his open shirt and t-shirt. Once he was naked, except for his socks, his nipples got assaulted by expert fingers. He gasped at the first pinch and then moaned loudly, the two men sucking his dick humming happily. One of his hand went to massage Konoha’s own crotch while the other was tugging strongly on whoever’s hair in front of him. His eyes were shut so tightly, he couldn’t open them to take a look at what was going on.

“ _-_ _Don’t tell me you’re already close, Kuro ?_ Kenma’s voice resonated above the lewd noises.

_\- Don’t talk too much Kitten, you don’t seem really far from it either._

_-_ _I’m working on it.”_ Akaashi said, the smile on his face very distinct in his tone.

The sound of another pant opening followed quickly after but it came from in front of Kuroo. He risked opening an eye and saw Eita sliding his hand in Koutarou’s short.

“ _\- The Ace is getting some.”_ Akinori teased, peeking above the rooster head’s shoulder where he was leaving hickeys.

A low growl answered him as the gray-haired man threw his head back, letting go of his best friend’s cock. Semi took advantage of his position and licked the man’s throat, biting the flesh lightly. Someone called Tetsurou’s name breathlessly and the aforementioned turned to the two persons on the couch. Kenma was looking at him expectantly and the Nekoma’s former captain couldn’t resist. He walked to him and Keiji, who had both undressed at some point, and settled behind the brunette. This latter glanced at him and nodded before going back to the nipple he was sucking previously. Kuroo caressed his back, watching the chills running down his spine. Then, he grabbed one of the lube bottles on the coffee table and poured some on his fingers. Akaashi shuddered at the feeling of the cold liquid soaking his entrance, but quickly prompt his ass up in the air, whining.

“ _\- Such a brat, Keiji. I bet you take Bo’s dick everytime he asks so, no exception. You’re so eager. If only you could see how well your hole is taking my fingers right now.”_

Tetsurou earned a loud moan and the former setter started to meet his thrusts. He had prepared himself before the meeting and it showed. Kuroo had already three fingers buried deep in the pink ring in front of him. He turned his head to call his best friend and show him but he quickly realized that the poor man couldn’t do anything. Semi was getting sucked by him while Konoha was jerking him off and ramming his index and major inside him.

“ _\- They make good switches, right ?_ Eita remarked, eyes locked with the rooster head’s.

_\- Yeah, sure thing.”_

Akinori laughed at that and added a third finger. Bokuto’s hips moved forward. Well, in fact, his whole body jolted and he took the wholeness of Semi’s dick inside of his mouth, gagging. The latter tugged on his hair, worried, but Koutarou shook his head from left to right and stayed in this position, looking up. The ash blond’s eyes rolled into his skull when his partner swallowed around him.

“ _\- Fuck, you’re so good at this.”_ he swore.

Tetsurou came back to his own work and realized that Keiji was fucking himself on his fingers, because he had been so absorbed by the sight behind him that he had stopped moving. Kenma, on the other hand, had his mouth open and drool flowing down his chin. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were teary. Kuroo frowned, what could have put him in this state ? The answer came quickly.

“ _\- Please, ‘Kashi, please, faster…_ the bleached blond begged, nails clawing the aforementioned’s back.

_\- Your- your dick fits so perfectly in my hand, Ken-Kenma.”_

Dirty talk had always have a powerful effect on the blond, as far as his boyfriend could remember. So it was no surprise when the rooster head saw him squirmed under Akaashi.

“ _\- Please, Kuroo-san, put it in._ this latter spoke suddenly, before sloppily kissing his ex-colleague setter.

_\- With pleasure, Keiji. Let me grab a condom-_

_\- No need, please, just hurry !”_

Tetsurou complied happily, lining himself up and pushing inside in a record time. Two screams echoed simultaneously in the room. From the two persons responsible for the situation.

“ _\- It seems like you’re enjoying yourselves, both of you._ Konoha joked, buried to the balls in Bokuto’s hole.

_\- Yes ! Yes, please move, move Kuroo !”_ his ancient vice captain shouted in response.

And move, Kuroo did. He was listening to all the noises in the room, enjoying Kenma’s and Akaashi’s ones particularly. He knew he wouldn’t last long but he hoped he wouldn’t be the first. Thankfully for him, his boyfriend came not long after. His toes curled and his back arched while he was spilling white on his best friend’s hand and on his own stomach. Once he was only panting, Keiji let go of his softening crotch and just fell on his torso, not caring for the sperm on it. Kozume caressed his shoulders and neck, murmuring encouraging words while he was watching Tetsurou use another body instead of his. The man between them was sobbing, his prostate being mistreated.

“ _\- Bo-Bokuto, stop, I’m- coming, you need to-to…”_

Koutarou didn’t listen to Semi’s words and kept bobbing his head. He felt the dick in his mouth twitch and the salty taste of cum invaded his wet orifice. As soon as he was free to speak again, a lot of nonsense words escaped his mouth. Akinori growled when he understood something like “faster” or “deeper”. Akaashi came with a high-pitched cry, followed quickly by his boyfriend that didn’t made a noise but had his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Konoha slid out of the clenching hole, jerking himself off swiftly and ejaculating on Bokuto’s buttocks. Kuroo had no pity, he kept sinking inside Keiji, fucking him through his orgasm, until he finally came.

They all collapsed, wherever they were. Semi joined Kenma on the couch, who still had Akaashi sprawled on him. Kuroo fell on the floor, back against the sofa. Akinori laid down, his head on the raven’s thigh. Koutarou was the first one to recover and stood up on his wobbly legs to go get water for everyone. He kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder when he walked by him and disappeared in the kitchen.

“ _-_ _Call me whenever you want to do that again._ Konoha announced, amazed.

_-_ _I definitely will._ Keiji mumbled, making them all laugh.

_-_ _You okay Kitten ? You’re pretty silent._ Tetsurou couldn’t help but worry.

_-_ _He’s asleep._ Eita said, brushing some strands out of the blond’s face.

_-_ _We should sleep too after a good bath !_ Bokuto exclaimed as he came back to the living room.

_\- Please, Bokuto, speak less louder.”_

Unfortunately for Kenma, his demand wasn’t acknowledged as all the men in the room just burst in laughter.


	28. Ennoshita/Tanaka.

The news of Kiyoko and Yachi getting into a relationship together had downed Tanaka for a week now. He was happy for both of his friends but his big crush on the brunette restrained him from fully cheerful. He wasn’t in love with her, thankfully for him, but he had feelings. Strong feelings that had grown for four years. And now, he had to move on from it so suddenly.

“ _\- Ryuu ?_ a voice called from behind him.

_\- Huh ? Chikara ? What are you doing here ?_

_\- What am I doing here ?_ the man in front of him scoffed. _It’s a gay bar, Ryuu. The real question is what are YOU here for ?”_

A gay bar ? Well, that explained a lot actually. Like the two men that had bought him drinks already or the one that had winked at him from above the counter.

“ _\- Oh._

_\- Yeah, oh._ Ennoshita laughed. _So ? What’s up ?_

_\- Kiyoko and Yachi are dating._

_\- I knoooow, took them long enough.”_

His former teammate slid into a seat next to him. He asked the bartender for a beer and then turned to face Tanaka again.

“ _\- So you’re drowning your pain in alcohol ?_

_\- Looks like it._ the bald man grumbled, brows furrowed.

_\- You know… I know a better way to forget someone.”_

Did he just have hallucinated or was Chikara really suggesting…?

“ _\- I don’t live that far, if you’re tempted._ this latter added, avoiding his eyes.

_\- How far ?_ he heard himself asked.

_\- A fifteen minutes walk ?_ the other replied, surprised.

_\- I’m at five minutes by car, I guess we’re going to mine.”_

Without letting his friend react, Ryuunosuke got up, left some bills on the counter and headed outside. It wasn’t long after that he was joined by the brown-haired man.

The ride was silent. But not the awkward type of silence, it was more like they didn’t need useless words to communicate.

The door was barely closed that Tanaka had already his hands all over his partner’s body. Ennoshita let out a pleased sigh, accepting the desire invading him.

“ _\- Too much clothes._ the short-haired man grunted, tugging on the other’s shirt.

_\- Take them off then.”_

Their eyes crossed and there was a silence, where none of them moved. Ryuu slowly rose his hands to pull off his own t-shirt, tossing it to the couch. Chikara slid his fingers on the bare skin, breath caught in his throat from the sight and the perspective of the night.

“ _\- You’re beautiful._ he whispered, stroking the toned abs in front of him.

_\- Talk now before you’re not able to anymore.”_

The following moment was full of passionate kisses and clothes flying across the flat. When the two men finally reached the bedroom, they were both completely naked.

“ _\- Ryuu…_ the former captain exhaled when cold fingers teased the tip of his crotch.

_\- Hm ?_

_\- Ryuu-hmmm”_

The first pump made Ennoshita moan, face hidden in the muscled shoulder of his lover.

Tanaka laid them both on the bed, watching his ex-classmate’s face carefully.

“ _\- Is th_ _is_ _good ?_ he asked, a bit worried.

_\- So good, Ryuu… I want more of you.”_ the other whimpered, needy.

If he noticed the blush that spread on the man’s cheeks, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he pulled his legs apart, allowing the former ace of Karasuno to settle between them. The lube was grabbed and poured rapidly, and soon thick fingers was thrusting inside him. He hissed, clenching his whole body.

“ _-_ _Sorry…_ his partner murmured, hovering above him to check if he was alright.

_-_ _It’s okay, I’m fine._ Chikara reassured him, then smirked. _You’re being such a good boy tonight, even stopping when needing to.”_

Tanaka growled, his digits contracting inside of the tight entrance. From where he was, Ennoshita also noticed the way the man’s length throbbed. After relaxing himself, the brown-haired man nodded to his lover, indicating that he could keep going. So he did. They didn’t exchanged words, just lewd noises, until Ryuunosuke was ready to dig his cock into his former captain.

“ _-_ _Can I ?_ he asked, a little coyly.

_\- Yes, god, yes, Ryuu please !”_ the other pleaded, sweat soaking his forehead.

Chikara was getting tired of the gentle Tanaka, he wanted him to go feral with him, to make him cry and beg and squirm under him. So he waited a few minutes before putting his observation skills at good use.

The other man was thrusting into him, still slow and careful, when he had enough.

“ _\- I don’t understand Kiyoko. I mean, you’re really good. She doesn’t know what she’s missing out.”_

Ryuu unconsciously fastened his pace. Was it the praise or talking about the woman who had broken his heart that made him listen more to his instinct ? Time to find out.

“ _\- You’re making me feel so good, Ryuu…_ Ennoshita moaned, his hands grabbing the strong shoulders above him.

_\- Fuck, Chika-_

_\- Keep going, I know you can make me cum.”_

This seemed to flip a thing in his lover’s brain because he growled and lifted one of Chikara’s leg above his shoulder, pounding into him savagely now. The younger’s next praise got stuck in his throat when his prostate was hit. The only thing he could do was let his mouth wide open, arch his back and claw at Tanaka’s one.

“ _\- I will- make you- feel better- than you- ever did._ Ryuunosuke said, punctuating every two words with a smack of his hips.

_\- H_ _nn_ _-h_ _nn_ _-h_ _nn_ _\- Ryuu, Ryuu…_ Ennoshita finally whined.

_\- You’re feeling good, baby ?_ the other smirked, noticing how tight the ring was getting around his shaft.

_\- So good, so good, please Ryuu ! You’re filling me so well, I-I-”_

He almost screamed when a hand took a hold of his dick and began to stroke it, matching the pace of the dick digging into him. The more Chikara was chanting _“so good”_ or Tanaka’s name, the harder this latter was going on him.

“ _-_ _Happy now ?_ he grunted, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck.

_\- Y-Yes ! You’re f-fucking me sooo good, Ryuu- I’m gonna-_

_\- Come for me, Chika. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like that.”_

And Ennoshita did, his vision went white as his orgasm washed over him. He didn’t even noticed Ryuunosuke spilling inside him with a low growl of his name. They both collapsed back on the mattress, the brown-haired man feeling the cum flowing out of him. Tanaka snored immediately, putting a soft smile on Chikara’s lips. He got up, wincing, took a shower and went back to bed. He’ll leave in the morning, for now, he was too tired.


	29. Kuroo/Daishou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya ? Oya, Oya ! 
> 
> I'm back and wow, I poured all of my filthy soul into that one x) It's one of my fav rarepair ship so I hope you'll enjoy reading it !  
> Here go 2,720 words of shameless smut, have fun ! ^^

As they had grown up together, but not quite close -far from it, in fact-, Daishou and Kuroo had always been a part of one another’s life. May they be the eternal rivals or the friends turned to enemies, the never-resolved sexual tension between them was becoming unbearable for their respective friends. Kenma had once thrown a few harsh words to his best friend, calling him _“a coward that better get_ _lai_ _d before he comes to university or else he’ll murder him within a heartbeat.”_

The fact was that Tetsurou knew he was physically attracted to the former captain of Nohebi, but he was too full of himself to let his horniness win over his dignity. Admitting it to the snake would signify defeat.

On the other hand, Suguru was suffering from the same treatment by Kuguri and dealing with a break up. Mika, his sweet and lovely ex-girlfriend, had one day told him they were done because of his more than obvious desire towards the cats’ former middle-blocker. She couldn’t be serious. Him ? Wanting Tetsurou Kuroo to be in his bed ? Nah, never, not happening.

Right ?

_Not really_ , Daishou thought as he felt a sharp tooth sinking in the side of his throat, eliciting an embarrassing moan from him. Kuroo’s head rose up, an amused smile displayed on his lips.

“ _\- What was that ?_ he asked, cocky. _Can’t keep your mouth shut ?_

_\- Shut the fuck up, rooster head.”_ the other growled in response, his eyes staring furiously into the ones in front of him.

Tetsurou’s smile just grew wider as he returned to his task, sucking and biting in the soft skin of his enemy’s neck. This latter gasped when a hand rubbed a his still clothed groin. One of his own hands that were running under the shirt of his hated partner went to cover his mouth, ashamed of himself, when fingers wrapped around his wrist. His arm was pulled up without his consent, pinned to the door behind him.

“ _\- I wanna hear you as I destroy all of your walls.”_

It was just a whisper against his ear but it sent shivers through his whole body. He couldn’t restrain the weak whimper that left him as Kuroo replaced his hand by his thigh, tucking it between his own quivering ones. The friction was not enough and the brunette didn’t seem inclined to indulge him.

“ _-_ _You’re just gonna fuck me against your front door or ?_ he managed to say, pleased by his steady voice.

_-_ _Like you would not like that._ the other scoffed without missing a beat. _You’re such a slut for my cock I’m sure you would have just said “please” if I had started this in the elevator.”_

That went straight to Daishou’s dick, making it throb. He was painfully hard now, supplications on the verge of his lips. He knew he didn’t needed to voice them though, because as soon as Tetsurou had finished his sentence, he was picking him up from the floor, both hands under his thighs. The greenish-headed boy buried his face in the crook of the neck offered for him, overwhelmed by the way his partner’s member was pressed against the curve of his ass. The marketing student chuckled, a low rumble from the back of his throat. It was almost soft and loving, but it was rapidly changed in another flow of filthy words as they reached the bedroom.

“ _\- Why did I waited this long before bringing you here ? God, you’re so docile when you’re horny. If I had known that shoving my dick up your hole would have made you shut up, I would have done it ages ago.”_

This time, the whine that left Suguru’s mouth was allowed to. At this precise moment, he would have done anything for Kuroo to keep talking and treating him like this. He wanted the catlike man to tear him apart, layer by layer of skin, snap his body in two, rip his heart out of his rib cage.

His back hit the mattress in a soft sound, muscles tensed but members limp. He parted his legs instantly, extending a hand in the other’s direction, inviting him in between them. Fingers took a hold of his owns, slid down to his wrist, caressing it slowly. Then their digits intertwined and Tetsurou was finally close to his burning being, bringing his own warmth. How a man could act this softly and could dirty talk at the same time ?

“ _-_ _Look at you._ he grinned, sitting on his heels. _It’s as if you could die if you weren’t touched, and by me furthermore. You would do anything to obtain it, wouldn’t you ?_

_-_ _Kuroo…_ the other whispered, a quiet request.

_-_ _Tetsurou._ the aforementioned replied firmly.

_-_ _Tetsurou._ Daishou repeated obediently, throwing all of his pride out of the window.

_\- Good boy.”_

Were the last words spoken to him before hands strained out for his clothes and slipped them off of him in a record time to leave him naked under a hungry gaze. Kuroo’s eyes were lustful, his eyelids heavy, pupils blown wide. It gave the snake a small warm feeling in his chest, knowing it was because of him and him only. The man maybe had a strong grip on his physical reactions, emotions and self-control but the reciprocity was true too. Suguru was maybe bending to Tetsurou’s will but Tetsurou was loosing against Suguru’s power too.

“ _-_ _You want it that bad ?_ the rooster head teased, eyeing the other’s erected shaft.

_-_ _Don’t act-t like you’re not-t in the same s-state, dickhead._ this latter managed to stutter out, blushing.

_-_ _What’s with the st-stutter, a-asshole ?_ Kuroo mocked, smirking. _You think it will only take you and your sultry behavior to make me hard ?”_

Suddenly, Daishou wasn’t so sure anymore. He looked away, scanning the room to distract himself and his racing mind. There was a bedside table on his right, a red wall to his left, constant reminder of their rivalry and of how it increased. A wardrobe was against the far wall, next to the door. A wooden door, in a beautiful vibrating black. A poster of worldwide famous Kodzuken, a desk with a lamp, sheets of paper scattered on the floor, even under the swiveling chair. An afghan floor. Black as well. A white carpet, with a bit of dust on it.

Tetsurou watched as his long-time enemy’s confidence crumbled. He made a face, full of regrets and discomforted. He couldn’t let this false idea take root in the man’s mind. So he bent down, pulling both of the other’s legs over his shoulders without meeting any resistance. He laid on his stomach, facing the greenish-haired one’s balls. His hands landed on both sides of Suguru’s hips, thumbs parting his buttocks and without any second thought, he buried his face in between them. His nose brushed against the sensitive testicles while his tongue provided the tight entrance a first experimenting lick. The sharp inhale he heard then made him lift his head to see Daishou’s visage. Their eyes met and locked as Kuroo reiterated his last move with a little more emphasis. The other’s eyelids fluttered shut as a moan escaped his mouth.

“ _\- Tasty._ the cats’ former captain couldn’t resist to comment.

_\- Please, Ku-Tetsurou, please…_

_\- Okay baby, we’ve waited long enough for this. Let me make you scream tonight.”_

Was that a broken cry that came out of the snake ? Definitely. And Kuroo was determined to hear that again as soon as possible. So he pushed back his wet appendix against the ring, pleased by the way Daishou squirmed between his hands and arms. He circled, teased, soaked it meticulously and Suguru was pushing his hips back to get more of it. His moans were muffled by one of his hand while the other was gripping the sheet tightly. Tetsurou would gladly deliver his mouth from the pressure but he was a bit busy right now. Instead, he dipped his tongue inside the pink hole. He was rewarded by a loud gasp that turned into a groan of his name. Satisfied by the mess he had created on his rival’s face, he straightened himself. He waited patiently until the other was looking at him to wipe his chin with his sleeve.

“ _\- I hope you’re not too tired because it’s only the beginning. You were hella right, I’m painfully hard.”_

He had just finished his sentence when the greenish-headed shifted in front of him, kneeling. The raven watched him moving, curious. His belt was undone, his zip brought down. Kuroo’s eyebrows rose when he finally understood what was happening.

“ _\- You want something to stuff your mouth so your beautiful noises won’t leave it ?_ he asked, voice hoarse.

_\- I would be worried about your own sounds if I was you._ Daishou answered without even looking at him, slipping his pants and underwear down.

_\- Always full of confidence, uh ?_

_\- I’d rather be full of you but that will have to wait for now.”_

The dark-haired man threw his head back when a tantalizing kiss was pressed to the side of his cock. He could feel the lips stretching into a mocking smile against his skin. He couldn’t look down. He just couldn’t. If he did it, he would have been welcomed by the sight of Suguru bent in front of him, naked. His mouth was wrapped around the tip of his crotch, sucking it lewdly. His ass was a bit prompted up in the air and his back’s muscles were shifting with every move he was doing. He had a hand to the base of the shaft between his lips, the other was serving to help him stay steady, posed against a thick thigh. The snake descended his head, trying to take the whole length inside of his mouth. In a few pumps, he succeeded. Tetsurou bathed in the wonderful sensation, then worried about the man and his mistreated throat. He closed his fingers around the short strands of hair, tugging. Daishou made an appreciative noise that reverberated through the other’s body, eliciting some chills to run down his spine. The brunette bit his bottom lip hard, a shameful moan threatening to escape him. This latter was ripped out of him when his partner hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around him.

“ _\- Shit, you really know how to use your mouth. Surely you practiced before. How many dicks did you take like that ?”_ he breathed when the former player of Nohebi let go of him with an obscene pop.

No answer came, but that went unnoticed by Kuroo when his eyes landed on the other. His respiration got caught in his throat when he realized that Suguru had been fingering himself this whole time. His hands moved on their own, pushing the greenish-haired man backward until his back was against the sheets once again. Like an automate, he parted his legs for his enemy to see clearly what he was doing.

“ _\- Please, Tetsurou…_ he moaned, the pace of his three fingers quickening dangerously.

_-_ _A slut, that’s what you are Daishou.”_ the other replied, snatching the man’s hand away from his entrance.

He took off his shirt and got rid of his useless remaining clothes. Then, he fell over the tempting body on his bed. Their faces were centimeters away but none of them dared to close the distance. Like it was forbidden. Long and pale legs wrapped themselves around Kuroo’s waist, heels digging into the small of his back. He complied to their silent plea and his cock grazed over the other’s one. Daishou squirmed again, his hands coming to play with the raven’s messy hair. He was slightly aware of the iron grip this latter had on his right hip, as he was lining up himself with his clenching hole. There was a moment, where everything stilled. There was nothing but them, staring into each other’s eyes. Even the quiver of Suguru’s thighs disappeared, same for the ragged breath of Tetsurou.

And he leaned forward. Maybe it was to distract Daishou from the sudden and burning stretch that was coming, maybe it was for another reason, more intimate and buried deep down inside of his chest. But he kissed him, tender and soft. He savored the way his wet lips opened to let a gasp out, he loved even more when they closed around his owns, returning the kiss with a feverish need.

Was this the sign that it wouldn’t be just a quick fuck made out of rage and hatred ? Probably.

Kuroo chose the moment they parted because of the lack of oxygen to thrust his dick forward in one swift motion, filling up Suguru completely. This latter jumped, various slurs on the tip of his tongue that were swallowed by Tetsurou’s lips once again.

“ _-_ _Fuck, you’re so tight._ he swore, struggling to stay still and give the other time to adjust.

_\- Move, god, please, move-”_

The raven complied happily, recoiling and then driving back in slowly. He let his head fall against the neck beneath him, breathing deeply to catch the faint smell of his partner’s perfume. He sped up gradually, muffling his own moans by sucking and biting the thin skin. Daishou’s nails were soon clawing at his back, mixing pain with pleasure.

“ _\- F-fuck, Tetsu-_

_\- Shhh, I know. You feel like it’s getting too much and not enough at the same time, right ?_ the aforementioned answered, nearly choking on his words.

_\- Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu…_ the snake mumbled, shaking.

_\- What is it baby ?_

_\- Please, pl- faster, go- go faster, pleaaase...”_

Not only did he go faster, but he even went harder and deeper, finally hitting Suguru’s prostate dead on the point. The greenish-haired man didn’t expect that, his legs were now pushed up to his chest and he had a perfect view on Kuroo’s sweaty face and muscled torso. His bang was sticking to his forehead whereas thick droplets were streaming down his neck and his toned pecs. He didn’t have time to see his eyes roll into his skull, because when the man’s dick met his soft spot he closed his eyes and arched his back. The scream he let out would be the subject of a lot of teasing later, but for now, it went straight to Tetsurou’s throbbing cock.

“ _\- Yeah, just like that ? You like it ?_ he growled, his pace becoming erratic.

_\- Yes ! God, yes ! Tetsu, I-I won’t last…_

_\- Good, me neither.”_

And right on cue, Daishou came over his stomach and some of it landed on his thighs. He choked out bits of his lover’s name, babbling incoherently.

“ _\- Look_ _at_ _what a mess you d_ _id_ _.”_ the brunette grunted, soaking his index in the white fluid.

He leaned over the trembling man and brought his finger to his lips. Suguru opened his dizzy eyes, body still shaking from his orgasm as the other hadn’t stop pounding into him yet. He glared right into the dark irises above him and took the dirty digit in his mouth. This time, he caught sight of Kuroo’s expression as his own orgasm exploded and a low growl of his given name resonated in the room.

The cats’ former captain collapsed on top of him, making him huffed as the air was pushed out of his lungs by the sudden weight.

“ _\- Move, scumbag ! You’re crushing me !_

_-_ _That’s how you thank the best fuck of your life ?_ the other replied without moving an inch.

_-_ _I- you’re not- bold of you to a-assume-._ the snake stuttered, blushing profusely.

_\- Nuh-uh, you were screaming my name seconds ago. You lost all of your credibility._

_-_ _Like you were any better._ Daishou pouted, but kept on stroking the bare skin above him.

_\- I never said that and I never will.”_

They fell in a comfortable silence after that, cuddling together despite their stickiness. They fell asleep a few minutes later, still in the same position. Questions would be answered in the morning, now it was time to rest.


	30. Kenma/Hinata.

Kenma tugged on his sweatpants, grumbling silently. What could be worst than having an unwanted boner during a live stream ? Nothing, he agreed on that. As his last game of Fall Guys was downloading on his main screen, he turned his eyes to the other one. Two am, and still there was a lot of people watching him. He sighed before answering some questions related to his activities. No, he hadn’t expected that guy to push him off the map last round. Yes, he was going to win this one. Which game for tomorrow ? Call of Duty. Was he going to that gaming convention in Kyoto next week ? Of course.

“ _\- Did your boyfriend come back from Brazil for your birthday ?_ he read out loud, unconsciously glancing towards the door. _Yep, he did. What a lucky man I am, right ?”_

He chuckled, turning his attention back to the game. When he won this one, it was half an hour later. He quickly said goodbye, ignoring the supplications for another round as his chance was back. The young man turned off his mic, then his computer. It wasn’t until he stood up that remembered his little problem. He growled, knowing perfectly that it wouldn’t left him. He headed towards the bathroom, glancing in the bedroom on his way. He expected to find a sleepy Hinata, mouth agape and drool flowing down his chin. What he saw instead, was his blushing boyfriend, gasping his name softly with a hand down in his underwear. The bleached blond quirked an eyebrow before a small smirk took on his lips.

“ _\- Need some help ?”_ he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Shouyou squealed, surprised. The, he smiled coyly at the newcomer, nodding slowly. Kozume walked in the room, taking off his hoodie at the same time. Now, his erection was on display for the other man to see. This latter didn’t even try to hide his interest, licking his lips hungrily.

“ _-_ _I can take care of this for you in exchange ?_ the tangerine whispered.

_\- Deal.”_

They fully stripped off their remaining clothes. They were now sitting in front of each other, their more than hard members aching to be touched. Hinata reached first, wrapping his small fingers around his lover’s shaft. Kenma closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. He waited a few seconds, enjoy the new pleasure that this provided to him, before he mirrored his boyfriend. Their bedroom was soon full of lewd sounds, moans and whimpers. The two men shared a kiss, tender and loving.

“ _\- Kenma-_

_\- I’m right here, baby._ the aforementioned murmured.

_\- Kenma- I-I’m close-_

_\- I know, me t-too…”_

With a skillful flick of his wrist, Shouyou brought the gamer closer to the edge. This latter groaned and slid a finger on the other’s slit. He stroke the tip of his dick, loving the noises he was drawing out of his partner. The ginger’s thighs were shaking beneath him and his blush was spreading on his torso now. Their paces increased at the same time, proof of how much they knew each other by heart after years of dating. They used their most practiced movements, challenging themselves. Who would cum first ? Hinata was usually the one, but this time…

“ _\- Ah-nnnng, I-I love y-you, S-Shouyou… Hmmm-”_

The bleached blond was hit by his orgasm, mind going cloudy and eyes closing tightly.

The Brazilian player followed right after, repeating how much he loved his companion on loop.

When they both came down of their high, they smiled at each other. Yep, Kenma was the luckiest man in the world.


	31. Iwaizumi/Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermmm... hello ? Hi ? 
> 
> So, yep, it's finally here. The last chapter *sniff*.  
> Enjoy !

Iwaizumi closed the door behind him. With no surprise, he was welcomed by a dark apartment. He sighed, the night had been long, but he had fun. There hadn’t been a lot of people at the bar that night, the loudest table being his’ and his old teammates’ one. It was nice to see everyone reunited, to hear about their lives and how it was going for them all.

As he was recalling the get-together story of Kyoutani and Yahaba, he searched in the fridge for the water bottle. He was exhausted. A yawn made him close his eyes and he nearly bumped into a wall. He growled, but weakly because he didn’t want to wake the man sleeping in his bed.

Rather the man that was supposed to be asleep at this hour.

“ _\- Tetsu ?”_ Hajime called after him.

The aforementioned turned his head, smiling sheepishly. He was at his desk, papers sprawled in front him.

“ _\- I was waiting for you…_ the rooster head explained, pink darting on his cheeks.

_\- Are you-… blushing ?”_ Iwa asked, confused.

His confusion only rose when his partner lowered his head, refusing to look at him. He chewed on his bottom lip, embarrassed.

It was a rare sight. Kuroo wasn’t one to be awkward around anyone, let alone his boyfriend of six years now. So Iwaizumi waited patiently, leaning against their bedroom’s door.

“ _\- I-… You promise you won’t laugh ?_ Tetsurou finally whispered.

_\- Of course. What is it ?”_

The former captain of Nekoma stood up slowly, careful to tug on his zip-up sweater. He faced his lover, still avoiding eye contact. Then, he took a deep breath and opened his vest.

Hajime’s lips parted as his eyes widen. The cats’ ex-player chuckled nervously, sweating.

“ _\- I thought- maybe-…_ _Nevermind_ _,_ _it was stupid._ he stuttered, clumsily trying to hide his body.

_\- You’re beautiful.”_

This time, it was Kuroo’s turn to be surprised. His arms fell back to his sides, eyes searching for any lie into Iwa’s. All he found was honesty, desire and love.

“ _\- You-you think so ?_ he asked nonetheless, feeling a bit self-conscious.

_\- Yeah._ the other laughed, smiling fondly. _Damn, Tetsu, look at you.”_

How Iwaizumi could have not find him beautiful ? He was wearing a skirt, for fuck’s sake ! A beautiful black skirt, with a red stripe at the bottom. His slim torso was covered by a sleeveless crop-top, half black, half red too. In the middle, there was a logo. Nekoma’s football team’s one. The sports athletic trainer’s mind came to a conclusion, his hot and sexy boyfriend was wearing a cheerleader outfit. Oh my god.

“ _\- You’re enjoying this ? For real ?”_

Hajime nodded, like the bulge in his pant was not obvious enough. He took a step forward, watching the other’s reactions closely. Tetsurou tensed up a bit, his eyes roaming over every inch of his partner’s body. Still approaching, this latter tugged his t-shirt off. His arms’ muscles rolled under his skin, his abs clenching and unclenching as he tossed the cloth haphazardly on the floor. Kuroo finally met him, their lips crushing together in a passionate kiss. Hands were all over Iwa’s chest, discovering it like it was the first time. He didn’t wait any longer to remove the sweater off his lover, sighing happily when his fingers grazed over now bare shoulders. The rooster head trailed his mouth along the other’s throat, attacking the sensitive spot with soft kisses. He stopped on his jugular, sucking hickeys along the pulsatory vein. Iwaizumi’s breath came out uneven, his eyes shut. His fingers pulled gently on strands of hair, earning a low moan out of their owner. The sports athletic trainer’s lips stretched out in a wild smirk before he recoiled and bent down to lift his boyfriend up by his thighs. Tetsurou made a startled noise and then chuckled airily. He threw his arms around Hajime’s neck, looking in his eyes.

“ _-_ _A warning would have been welcomed, you know._ he teased, cocking his left eyebrow.

_-_ _Hmmm… no.”_ the other replied after a beat of fake thinking.

He dropped his charge on the desk, staying between the long legs he loved so much. His palms stroked the flank of the Nekoma’s alumnus, eliciting goosebumps on their way.

“ _\- I have no underwear._ this latter suddenly blurted out, pink doting his cheeks again.

_\- What ?”_

There was a moment of silence where Iwa looked down at his boyfriend’s skirt. He hadn’t paid much attention to this area in the late minutes, but now that he was, he could see the way it was taut at the front. The shape of Kuroo’s erected member was very easy to guess. Aoba Johsai’s former ace bit his lip, hard. His eyes snapped up, silently asking for permission. After all these years, he was still careful about consent. It made Tetsurou blush even more.

After receiving a quick nod, Iwaizumi let his hand slid under the fabric of the skirt. He teased a bit, caressing his partner’s hips, groin, but not his dick. This latter huffed, already pouting like a child.

“ _\- Eager, are we ?”_ Hajime whispered in his ear.

Kuroo’s head turned rapidly, his lips opened around words of an answer. It never came out. Instead, a growl escaped him as Iwa wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing slightly. The other one was situated on his lover’s waist, playing with the crop top’s hem. Tetsurou’s head fell on Iwaizumi’s pecs. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Hajime’s hand still working and Kuroo’s moans filling the room. Until a tongue played with the older’s nipple. A whine betrayed him as well as the jumping of his hand.

The former ace of Aoba Johsai knew it was his boyfriend’s way to get him all worked up and it was successful. But today, he felt like giving more than receiving. So he flipped the rooster head on the desk, smiling when he heard his yelp of surprise.

“ _-_ _Haji-Hajime ?_ Tetsurou called above his shoulder.

_\- Shhh, let me make it feel good for you. K’, baby ?”_

The other just nodded swiftly, putting his right cheek back against the wood. He relaxed under Iwaizumi’s palms as they were stroking his lower back. One of them disappeared, but quickly came back on his body. The fingers were wet, coated with hot saliva that dripped a bit on Kuroo’s ass while his buttocks were spread.

“ _\- Th-the skirt… It will be s-stained…_ the cats’ ex-player managed to choke out while a thick knuckle pushed inside of his hole.

_\- Doesn’t matter. Keep it on. Please.”_ Iwa’s voice rasped next to his ear, this latter leaning on him slightly.

He kissed his temple softly. Tetsurou’s thighs were already shaking. His lover wasted no time in stretching him, but still did it meticulously. It was understandable since they both had been pretty caught up in their respective work lately and hadn’t had time for each other that much. The deprivation was winning against their stamina and usual duration.

“ _\- Please, Haji, please… want you-”_ Kuroo was sobbing while the third finger thrust in and out of him rapidly.

Iwaizumi complied happily, lining up himself with his lover’s loosen up entrance. He waited a second or two, admiring the way the skirt was complimenting the rooster head’s arse and made his legs look longer than they already were.

The athletic trainer breathed deeply and pushed in gently. Tetsurou whined at the wider stretch but his hips were moving on their own. The other pined them back against the desk’s side, all of his length buried deep inside his partner’s heat. He leaned over him once again and this time, Kuroo turned his head for a kiss on the lips. It was quick but loving.

“ _\- I love you Tetsu._

_\- Love you too...”_

Iwa hammered him. During the following ten minutes, the room was full of hiccups and growls. The Nekoma’s alumnus’ mouth was parted, drool dropping on the wood beneath him. His nails were scratching the desk, leaving some recent marks above other ones, older. Hajime’s hands were bruising his waist thanks to his iron grip. Who came first ? Who moaned the loudest ? None of them knew. It was a blur of pleasure until Kuroo was back on his feet, cum dripping out of him. The messy-hair man made a face of disgust and discomfort.

Aoba Johsai’s former ace bent down, picking his boyfriend up. His wobbling legs would never support him on the way to the shower.

“ _\- B-but I’m gross like that ! Put me down !_

_\- Gross ?_ Hajime scoffed, voice hoarse. _You’re never gross to me baby. Now, a good cleaning.”_

Tetsurou’s laugh followed them through the flat, as Iwaizumi’s strong arms supported him while he brought him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it ! Yeayyy !  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did while writing it ! It was a first for me and I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out ^^  
> Thanks for the support, comments, kudos, bookmarks... I appreciate it, really <3  
> Some modifications will be make (corrections, tags, notes) but this is where this kinktober ends.  
> And, yes, I promise to do the 2021's one in time if I do it. (I'll try at least x)) 
> 
> Stay safe, take care and see you soon on another fic !  
> Khlowx ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to add, notes to edit.
> 
> List of works that inspired me to write this challenge :  
> \- Terminal Curiosity by favspacetwink and moonlumie  
> \- In the afterlife, tell me we'll be fine by thunderingskies  
> (others to be add)


End file.
